What if?
by exorsister
Summary: Jim Hawkins and his brother Aaron loved the story as children and still do as teenagers. As daredevils they roam their home planet. Yet its not to last, when an alien named Billy bones leaves a map. In fact, to the fabled treasure planet. Along the way they both meet a group named Half-Life. They choose to be friends but may it go farther? The choice is theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Hi Exorsister here, welcome to my treasure planet fanfiction I hope you enjoy this story, but please note that The original characters from the treasure planet movie do not belong to me. That includes Jim, Silver, Sarah Hawkins, etc. Also the characters in this story that were not in the original storyline belong to their owners, my friends. also if you like this story leave a review. Please no hate, I'm somewhat new and I'm doing the best writing I can. Peace out Peeps!

**Jim Hawkins pov**

On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful. The great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals, felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by…pirates.

And the most feared of all these pirates, was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint

"Fire!" Flint directed

Inside the liner was couples of different races clinging to their spouse for fear that they may perish.

"Aah!" the passengers screamed

Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey—

The door to my room creaked open to find my mother standing in the doorway. my brother quickly closed the book before she could see.

"James Pleiades and Aaron Hawkins" she started to say enraged "I thought you two were asleep an hour ago,"

"Mom we were just getting to the best part." I stated in a whiny voice

My brother pulled out the book and hugged it to his chest. We stared at our mother pleadingly.

His hair was black and his eyes were brown, we were born identical. Even though we had a few different characteristics.

"Please?" my brother begged

"Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?" mom paced to our bed and sat down "Scootch over"

We opened the book back up to the place we left off, a hologram depicted the book.

Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades swooped out of nowhere.

Flint took a handful of golden coins and cackled in sweet victory.

And then gathering up their spoils, vanished without a trace.

"Ooh!" my family and I exclaimed intriguingly

Flint's secret trove was never found, but stories persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Stowed with riches beyond imagination, the loot of a thousand worlds.

"Treasure Planet." My brother and I implied

My mother took a tissue out of her night gown pocket and held it up to my nose.

"Okay blow your nose."

I blew my nose and then my brother did. I got up onto my bedpost as my brother followed.

"How do you think Captain Flint did it, Mom? I asked intrigued

"How'd he swoop in out of nowhere," Aaron jumped off the post with me and buried ourselves in blankets "and vanished without a trace?"

"I have no idea"

She lunged at us as we scrambled away.

"Come here, you, you li-

She caught us and hugged us to her chest

"I'm gonna get—oh!"

She blew into our necks causing a flabby sound. We giggled and she placed us into our bed

"Okay, now it's time for these little spacers to go to sleep."

"Do you think somebody will ever find Treasure Planet?" Aaron asked

"Sweetheart, I think it's more…like a legend."

"I know it's real." I assured

"You win, it's real."

"Nighty night, mom…" we mumbled

"Nighty night sweetheart…I love you."

"We love you too…" we whispered in sync

Mom closed the door leaving my brother and me in darkness. We rustled under the blankets and opened the book once again, we listened to the narrated voice that told the story.

There are nights when the winds of the Etherium so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made ones spirit soar!


	2. 12 years later

Jim Hawkins pov

12 years later

I stood on my solar surfer letting the wind blow through my hair, now in a braid from the base of my neck.

My brother popped by me on his solar surfer. His hair and his bangs flapped in the wind. He wore a black tank top under a sleeveless red hoodie with the straps hanging out. His black pants fell under his knees, and his boots black and embroidered with silver.

We flipped our boards upside down and freefell down spinning around. When the ground came into view we flipped our sails up and leaned to the ground.

"Arrrrrrooooooooo" Aaron howled as we rose back up

We flipped into a private mine, I didn't care though and neither did my brother. We crashed into a guard pass. The red and white pole was supposed to keep people from going in, except. Well we usually wipe out on that gig but this time, we completely obliterated the entrance. Alarms blared as we passed through, which again we don't care!

A waterwheel came into view instead it pushed rocks the holes between the compartments opened and closed for a small amount of time. Of course me and my brother would make it through, being the thrill seekers we were.

When we came a few yards away from the compartments, we flipped our sails down and leaned down.

"Come on!" I growled

Before we knew it we were out, and in the nick of time too! If we were in there any longer we would've been crushed.

"Whoo ha ha!" Aaron exclaimed

We raced into the sky. I closed my eyes.

"Whoo-hoo!" I howled

We leveled off my brother still smiling stupidly. Aaron's eyes went wide as he stared behind us. He rolled his eyes. Just as he did a siren blared behind us. I rolled my eyes as we both got the same bored expression on our faces.

"Oh, great." We scoffed in sync

Sarah Hawkins pov

Thunder boomed outside in the dry landscape, the place my sons and I called home. I had my hands full with the inn and the café downstairs. Especially since my two sons were really never here, and when they were it was usually for a bad reasons.

"Mrs. Hawkins!" Mrs. Dunwiddie called

"I know—Refill on the purp juice." I answered "Coming right up Mrs. Dunwiddie."

I paced to a table with three aliens waiting for their meal. One read the paper while the child of the two sat, frantically waiting for his meal. His mother calmed him before he broke something.

I set down a plate "There we go. That's four powdered spheroids…two lunar eclipses," the boy stuck his tongue out in disgust and pushed the two plates away. "And a big bowl, of Zorellian jelly worms." The boy's eyes lit up as he licked his lips. "For the big boy!" I finished

"Awesome!" he exclaimed

"Enjoy!"

I paced to a table where one of my close friends sat. He read the paper and stared out the café into the desolate landscape.

"Sorry, Delbert. It's been a madhouse here all morning." I explained

"No problem, Sarah." He assured

He licked his lips and stared in delight as I set a bowl of water and his meal.

"Ah!" he exclaimed "My Alponian chowder, with the extra solara seed." He tucked a handkerchief in his shirt. "Mmm! Yum!"

He held a spoonful of his meal near his mouth, but before he took a bite, a child peeked out over the table.

"Hello" he greeted the alienated child

She stared curiously at Dr. Doppler and peeked further over the chair.

"What brings you here curious little one?" he asked

He puckered his lips to eat his food, yet the child didn't leave. Doppler closed his eyes in hope that the child would leave, yet she didn't. When he opened his eyes the child was still peeking further over the table.

"Go away." He whispered shoeing her with his hand "are your parents around?" he turned to and fro searching for her kindred. He put his elbow on the table and scooted closer to her. "What's the matter? Cat go your—Yaah!" he screamed after she launched her tounge at his spoon and swallowed the food.

She skipped away joyfully as I came back and smiled.

"Oh, they're so adorable at that age." I giggled

"Oh, yes…Deplorable uh…adorable! Hmm." He quickly corrected himself.

He sat up in his chair and stared at me.

"Speaking of which how's Jim and Aaron doing?"

I rushed to put away the plates that had been washed.

"Much better." I tried to answer without dropping the plates "I know they had some rough spots…earlier this year, but I really think…That they're starting to turn a corner.

Just as I said that the door flew open. Two robotic officers stood in the doorway with my two sons staring shamefully at the ground.

"Mrs. Hawkins?" one of the officers asked

"Jim! Aaron!" I exclaimed dropping the dishes that I needed to put away

"Ooh…wrong turn." Dr. Doppler put his hand over his eye


	3. A Devil or Angel?

Hey peeps, sorry if this story is bland. I know that it doesn't seem like a fanfiction yet, but it will be. Bear with me please. We're gettin there, I promise you, and as the tab says it will be a romance fanfiction. Trust me...I'll report to you guys later, have a nice day Peace!"

Jim Hawkins pov

Yup we were screwed, maybe not though. My brother and I had done this so many times that it was now a daily habit most times we didn't get caught, but at times like this…made us wonder why our mother hasn't disowned us yet.

"Okay. Thanks for the lift guys." My brother tried to step away before the cop grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Not so fast."

"We apprehended your sons operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. "The cop to the right said

"Moving violation - - Section Fifteen, paragraph, um…" The officer to the left was stumped

"Six?" my brother and I suggested in sync

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it" again, in sync

"Jim! Aaron!" our mother exclaimed

"As you are aware ma'am…This constitutes a violation of they're probation." The officer to the right stated

"Um. Ahem. Pardon me officers, if I might, uh, interject here." Doppler interrupted as he stepped to the officers "I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Doppler." He introduced "Perhaps you've heard of me." Silence filled the room for about two seconds "No? Uh, I have a clipping." He reached into his pockets

"Are you the two boy's father?" the officer to the right asked pointing to the doggish man

Immediately my mother came into the front of Doppler

"Oh! Good heavens, no!" Delbert screamed

"Eww! He's just an old friend of the family." Mother clarified

The two policemen lunged at Doppler at a fast speed "Back off, Sir!" the policemen ordered intimidatingly

"Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here." My mother explained reassuring the man

"Well, Sarah, if you insist." He turned to walk off back to his table before he whispered "Ahem. Don't ever let me do that again." Afterwards he paced back to his seat where he continued to eat.

Mother turned back to the officers to continue their discussion on Aaron and my behavior this year.

"Due to repeated violations of statute, we have impounded his vehicle." The officer to the right explained

"Anymore slip-ups and will result…on a one way ticket to Juvenile Hall." The officer to the left stated

"Kiddie hoosegow." Aaron said

"The slammo." I returned

"Thank you, officers. It won't happen again." My mother promised

"We see they're type all the time, ma'am." One of the officers reminded "Wrong choices."

"Dead-enders." The other stated

"Losers" the other on the right finalized

My brother and I jolted our heads to the foul comment the two robotic officers specified about us. Were we just that? Losers?

"You take care now." One of the officers wished

"Let's motor." The other recommended

They turned and closed the door behind them leaving us to deal with our mother.

The customers in the in the cafe stared at us in distaste. They turned to continue their conversations, and their meals.

Our mother turned to us

"Jim, Aaron, I've had it." She stared at us angrily "Do you want to go to Juvenile hall? Is that it?" she asked furiously

We paced to a table with two containers that were used for dirty dishes. My brother and I took the containers to a surprisingly empty table. We picked up dishes trying to ignore our mother.

"Jim?" My mother tried to grab our attention "Aaron!?" she stared at us. I felt her eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. "Both you two, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you going-"

"Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around, Okay!" Aaron stated

"Those cops just won't get off our…"I stopped as my mother stared at us angrily. She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at us.

"Forget it." Aaron and I said in sync

"Mrs. Hawkins! My juice!" Mrs. Dunwiddie called her over to her table holding her cup with an irritated look on her face

"Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Dunwiddie." Mother reassured. She turned to us "Jim, Aaron, I just don't want you to throw away your entire future." She paced away

We pushed a door open holding the containers full of dirty dishes.

"Yeah, what future." I said. My brother stared at me with concern and followed him into the kitchen where we washed dishes until all the customers besides Doppler were left.

-After hours

Thunder boomed while my brother and I sat on the roof of the café tossing pebbles down to the ground, listening to my mother and Delbert clean up the café.

"I really don't know how you manage it Sarah, Trying to run a business while raising felons like-felons…fellows like Jim and Aaron."

"Managing it? I'm at the end of rope. Ever since their father left well, Jim and Aaron just never recovered. And you know how smart they are, they built their own solar surfers when they were eight! And yet they're failing in school, they're both constantly in trouble, and when I talk to both of them they're like strangers to me." She explained "I don't know Delbert, I've tried everything -."

We jumped at the sound of an engine sputtering. We both turned to see a vanship crash on a port above a cliff. We slid off the roof and as soon as we landed we dashed to the keenly smoking vehicle.

"Hey, Mister?" I called

We got to the window and pounded on the glass.

"Mister, you're okay in there, right?" Aaron asked

A growl came from inside as a clawed hand smacked the glass. Startled we shot back as we screamed in sync. The circular window shot open as a trunk shot out along with an old alienated captain. He coughed as he grabbed the scruff of our shirts.

"He's a comin'. Can you hear him?" he asked as he clutched our shirts tighter "Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirrin' like the devil himself?" he asked as we slowly backed away with his neck stretching further and further as we did. He let go and paced to the small chest that he dropped out of the vanship.

"Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya?" I asked  
"he's after me chest…That fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats." He strained as he lifted the chest upon his back. "But they'll have to pry it…from old Billy Bones' cold dead fingers afore I—agrh!" he dropped to the ground coughing.

"Oh, my-!" Aaron exclaimed

"Uh, come on, give me your arm." I suggested we swung his arms across our shoulders "That's it." We lifted him off the ground

"Good lads."

"Mom's gonna love this." Aaron and I sighed sarcastically."

Sarah Hawkins pov

Rain pelted on the window outside. I turned a hologram leaver that allowed the scenery outside to change juristically.

"Thanks for listening, Delbert." I commented. I sighed "It helps." I felt myself on the verge of tears. Tears threatened to stream down my cheeks.

I felt a hand on my back, staring up I noticed Delbert comforting me. "It's going to be okay, you'll see." He smiled warmly as he stepped away.

I took my pendant that hung around my neck. As I opened it a number of holograms with my sons showed with their different stages of life.

"I keep dreaming that one day I'll open that door…and there they'll be just the way they were. Two smiling, happy little boys, holding a new pet, and begging me to let them keep it." I giggled.

Just as I said that the door swung open as thunder rolled outside, revealing a stranger hunched over the shoulders of my sons. A grim expression upon their faces.

"James Pleiades and Aaron Hawkins!" I gasped

"Mom, he's hurt…" James said

"Bad." Aaron finished

They set him down on the ground letting him wheeze on the ground, for all we knew we couldn't save him.

Jim Hawkins pov

"Me chest, lad" he reached forward for his prized belonging, the only thing that survived the crash. Aaron scooted the chest to the crippled man. "He'll be comin' soon." He gasped as he typed in a code. "Can't let him find this." He held a round cloth in his clawed hands.

"Who's coming?" I asked

He grabbed Aaron's and my shirt bringing out ears to his mouth. "The cyborg! Beware the cyborg!" he whispered. He sunk to the ground and sighed his last, eyes closing. His abnormal warning.

Buzzing could be heard outside. Which was quickly substituted with grunts and strains of anger. I quickly paced to the window, turned the handle, and peeked outside. A silhouette of unrecognizable person could be seen limping closer to the café.

"Quick! We've gotta go!" I instructed

I quickly grabbed my mom's arm and rushed upstairs. Dr. Doppler stayed to see who was outside. As he was about to open the door, a plasma beam shot through missing Delbert by a pinch.

"Aah!" He exclaimed as the purple light faded. He rushed upstairs and caught up with us "I believe I'm with Jim and Aaron on this one!"

When we rushed upstairs the pirates shot multiple beams, hitting a coal pit above. The coals fell scattered upon the floor, setting the inn aflame.

Meanwhile we were rushing to a window, where we saw Dr. Doppler's transportation.

"Delilah! Hallelujah!" Delbert exclaimed. The animal yelped excitedly. "Stay! Don't Move!"

"Where is it?! Find it!" a pirate shouted

Meanwhile my mother and Delbert climbed into window frame and braced themselves for the ride down.

"Don't worry. Sarah I'm an expert in the laws of physical science." He assured "On the count of three—One…"

"Three!" I pushed them down landing them in the carriage, with Aaron and me following.

Doc quickly snapped the reigns as we landed. We passed by a window with fire flooding out. As we left the Benbow. Mother peeked one last glance at our home, destroyed and aflame. She sat down and placed her hand on her forehead.

I felt bad for her, Aaron patted her back. I pulled out the ball of cloth and opened it, it revealed a golden ball with Aurum designs. Aaron and I stared at the ball in wonder.


	4. To the moon

Jim Hawkins pov

"I just spoke to the constabulary." Doc explained "Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace."

A clock chimed in the background, Aaron carried a blanket to mom. A grim expression in his eyes. He placed the blanket on mom's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I'm afraid the old Benbow inn has burned to the ground." He clarified sadly. He placed his hands on the arm of the chair. "A lot of trouble…over that odd little sphere. Those markings baffle me unlike anything." He pointed to the golden ball on a nearby table.

I picked it up and tossed it around in my hand. Aaron leaned back on the bookshelves and stared at the ball. Doc continued to talk to mom. I played with the ball as he did so. I pressed three random buttons which made the circles suck inside to the middle. I turned the ball randomly. As soon as I turned it a third time green florescent lights flowed out.

Doc gasped as the lights flowed out. Aaron quickly dashed to me and stared at the ball. A dome surrounded us with small dots around us.

"Why, it's a map!" doc exclaimed "Wait wait wait wait! This is us the planet Montressor." He pointed to the spherical ball that exactly resembled our home. Doc poked it once, as he did the air around us shifted and blew into us. Doc gasped as millions of galaxies passed by "That's the Magellanic cloud!" he pointed to another thing "whoo! The Coral galaxy!" He pointed to another as we passed "that's the Cygnus Cross and that's the Kerian Abyss!"

The map cleared out except a hologramic picture of a familiar planet. Aaron's eyes opened wide as a smile spread across his cheeks. He knew this planet, I did too. We were told it fabled, yet here it was. The dreams of our childhoods coming alive once again.

"What's this? What's this?" his eyes widened as the image honed to Treasure Planet. "Why, it…it's-"

"Treasure planet!" Aaron exclaimed

"No!"

"That's Treasure Planet!" I repeated ecstatically

"Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds?" Doc was obviously astonished

"You know what this means?" Aaron asked

"It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away." I answered

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place…atop the pantheon of explorers!" Doc exclaimed "He'd be able to experience-." The lights switched back on and doc jumped backward startled "Whoo! What just happened?"

Aaron and I dashed over to mother, the ball in hand and a smile cracked across our faces "Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems!" Aaron gasped

"Jim, Aaron, there is absolutely no way-."

"Don't you remember," I cut her off "All those stories?

"That's all they were-stories!"

"With that treasure…we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over!" Aaron declared

"Well, this is- - it's just- - oh my! Delbert would you please explain how ridiculous this is?"

"It's totally preposterous…traversing the entire galaxy alone." Delbert started

"Now at last we hear some sense!"

"That's why I'm going with you." He pulled out a doctors bag and smiled playfully

"Delbert!"

"I'll use my savings to finance the expedition. I'll commission a ship, hire a captain and a crew!" he rushed around the mansion and placed random objects in his bag

"You're not serious."

"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this…and here it is screaming!" he dropped his bag on the ground and stared up with a maddened expression across his face. "Go Delbert! Go Delbert!"

"Okay, Okay you're all grounded" mom screamed in frustration she sighed and placed her hand on her neck

"Mom. Look I know we keep messing everything up…" Aaron started

"And I know…That we let you down." I continued for him "But this is our chance to make it up to you."

"We're gonna set things right." Aaron finished

Doc set his hand on mother's shoulder

"Sarah? If I may? You said yourself, you've tried everything. There are worse remedies…than a few character building months in space."

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing…or because you really want to go?"

"I really, really, really, really want to go." Mom stared down in disbelief. Doc held her chin "And it's the right thing"

Mother sighed and came to us and placed her hand on our foreheads brushing my hair out of our faces. "Jim…Aaron…I don't want to lose you two."

"Mom…you won't." I assured

"We'll make you proud." Aaron added

"Well. Uh. Ahem there we are then we'll begin preparations at once." Doc started "Jim and Aaron, my boys, soon we'll be off to the spaceport."


	5. The adventure begins

Aaron Hawkins pov

Hustling and bustling filled the air, doc and Jim seemed excited. I knew that I was. Doc appeared out of a dressing room wearing a metal exoskeleton.

"Jim! Aaron! Oh wait for me!" He rushed to our sides "Well boys this should be a wonderful opportunity…for the three of us to get to know one another. You know what they say about familiarity breeds, um…contempt, but, in our case-."

"Look," Jim interrupted "let's just find the ship. Okay?"

As we walked doc kept yapping about the metal suit he had on, I stopped at a huge ship. I stopped in my tracks and stared up in amazement.

"Oh, boys! This is our ship!" Doc exclaimed "The R.L.S legacy!"

Doc stepped forward, Jim and I stared up. "Whoa!" we exclaimed in sync

We climbed aboard and paced to a rock golem shouting orders.

"Get Half-Life while you're at it Sammy!"

"Yes sir!" a boy obeyed

His hair was red and his eyes green, cat ears poked through the ratty mess. He wore a black trench coat, jeans, and a white dress shirt inside. He immediately dashed to the front of the ship and down a flight of stairs.

"How cool is this?" I exclaimed stepping backward with my eyes pointed up. I bumped into some squishy mass. I turned to reveal a flabby man making farting noises angrily

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean-."

"Jim, Aaron, let me handle this." Doc stated, he turned to the slug thingy and kept making fart noises.

The slug chuckled and made an understanding fart. Doc turned to me and smiled "I'm fluent in flatula, boys. Took two years of it in high school." He saluted to the slug with one more fart.

Jim paced to me and gave me a confused stare.

"Flatula?" I started

"Cool." He finished

We paced back to who we thought was the captain, Doc tapped his shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape?" Doc asked

"Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft with her daughter."

He stared up to the mast. Two girls dashed around the mast playfully. They came down with a playful yowl.

"Mr. Arrow, me and Amikeo have checked this miserable ship…from stem to stern and as usual, it's…spot on." She complemented "Can you get nothing wrong?"

I stared at the obvious captain and her companion, they looked similar. Only one of them was wearing orange instead of blue and one was shorter than the other. Both of them were cat hybrids and at that moment I could tell that Doc was gonna have a hard time.

"You flatter me, captain."

The shorter one turned to doc with her ears perked up. "Ah, Dr. Doppler I presume?"

"Uh, um, yes. I- -."

She banged on the top of the metal suit and nudged her mother "Hello! Can you hear me?" she asked mockingly

"Yes, I can! Stop that banging!" he retorted as he twisted the helmet tighter

"If I may, Doctor, this works so much better when it is the right way up and plugged In!" she tinkered with his suit and smiled as she did so

"Now, now Amikeo, let mom handle this buffoon."

She continued to plug in the machine and shock doc

"Lovely, there you go. "

"If you don't mind I can manage my own plugging!" doc stated enraged to the woman

"I'm Captain Amelia…and this is my first and only daughter, Amikeo, late a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars." She stated pacing with her daughter back to rock golem "you've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true."

"Please captain."

"Oh, shut up you know I don't mean a word of it."

"Ahem excuse me," Doc started "I hate to interrupt this lovely banter…But may I introduce you to_"

"Jim and Aaron Hawkins?" Captain guessed

"Jim, Aaron, you see, are the boys who found the treasure-." Amikeo quickly placed her hands on doc's mouth

"Doctor, Please!" she pleaded harshly. A gargantuan growled past us "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom." She stated

…

Jim's Hawkins pov

"Doctor, to muse or blabber about a treasure map…in front of this particular crew…demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic..." Amikeo started once we got to the stateroom. "And I mean that in a very caring way."

For a girl about the age of me and Aaron, she had a large vocabulary.

"Imbecilic, you say? Foolishness, I've—"

"You see, I'm a mapper, and I will be guiding our course through the depths of pure space, not only that but, I may accidentally map wrong that way you'll be with us for longer."

"Ah, Amikeo you are fun to tease these three." Captain patted the girl's head "May I see the map, please."

I rummaged through my pocket and tossed it to the captain, her eyes widened as Amelia stared at it.

"Hmm. Fascinating. Mr. Hawkins, in the future…you will both address me as "Captain" or "Ma'am" is that clear?" she stated as she placed the sphere into a chest in a cabinet and locked the chest and the cabinet, her daughter paced to the window and smiled.

"Ugh…" Aaron groaned

"Boys?"

"Yes, ma'am" we stated in unison

"That'll do, gentlemen this must be under lock and key when not in use. Captain spoke as Amikeo paced to us

"And, Doctor, again…with the greatest possible respect…zip your howling screamer." Although only about five and a half feet tall this girl seemed to tower over doc

"Captain I assure you I-."

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew you hired. Besides four other girls they're…how did I describe them Mr. Arrow?" she interjected

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots ma'am."

"There you go poetry."

"Now, see here-"

"Doctor, we'd love to chat, but we have a ship to launch and you've got you're suit to buff up" Amikeo stated "Arrow, please escort these two neophytes…down to the galley straightaway."

"The young Hawkins boys will be working for our cooks, Mr. Silver and his daughter Andromeda."

Aaron jolted his head up when he heard there was a girl on this ship, he stared at me with hope.

"What? The cook?" I started

Aaron's pov

"That woman! That…Feline!" Doc started enraged

"Who does she think she is working for?" Jim started

"It's me and Jim's map, and she's got me and him bussin' tables?!" I kept my voice down in rage

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There is no finer officer in this or any galaxy." Arrow interjected

We paced down to a steamy room to see a man working on dinner, my eyes drifted to two brown glowing eyes coming from the dim room. Before I could identify the individual it dashed past me in a rush of black and white. That's when the man turned to face us.

"Why, Mr. Arrow sir. Bringin' such fine gents to grace my humble galley. Had I known I would've tucked my shirt in." he chuckled

As he turned he revealed a mechanical hand and leg

"A cyborg" my brother itemized

"Where is your daughter silver?"

"She just dashed by as you can tell, she's gonna help the crew launch the ship with her friends. You know how much she has improved right?"

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler? The financer of our voyage."

"Love the outfit, Doc." His eye shot a red laser at his feet then at his stomach

He covered the laser as it moved, well he tried to. "Well, thank you." He started awkwardly "Um, love the eye"

"These young lads are Jim and Aaron Hawkins."

"Jimbo and Air!" he outstretched what would've been his hand if it wasn't full of sharp gadgets and gizmos, he quickly noticed his mistake and switched it back into a hand. Jim and I stared at him angrily. The man couldn't help but smile. He stepped back to the kitchen and began gutting some togcoral fish.

"Don't be put off by this hunk of hardware these gears have been tough getting used to…but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He continued to gut the fish and to cut many other vegetables along with cracking a few ingnithe eggs into the mix, by the time he was finished he picked up the pot and super-heated it and placed it into a broth by a vent.

He handed us each a bowl of the stew and smiled

"Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew."

Doc sniffed the bowl and lapped a little into his mouth, he licked his lips and smiled in delight. "Delightfully tangy, yet robust."

"Old family recipe." Silver boasted

Just then an eye floated to the top when doc was about to take another lap he noticed it and exclaimed in surprise

"In fact, that was a part of the old family!" he laughed. He picked up the eye and tossed it into his mouth still laughing. "I'm nothing if I ain't a kidder." He paced to me and Jim "Go on boys, have a swig.

I was about to, Jim looked a little disgusted. I sipped on a little and heard giggling by Jim. To his surprise, his own spoon ate his stew. It turned into a pink gelatinous mass. It giggled a little more and turned into a straw, sucking the rest of the stew.

"Morph you jiggle headed blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding!" Silver shouted at the blob who was apparently morph

"What is that thing?" I asked as it floated near and around me and Jim.

"He's a morph. Me and me daughter rescued the little shape-shifter on proteus 1." He explained "He took a shine to me and me girl. We been together ever since."

"We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch doctor?" Arrow asked.

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets? I'll follow you." Doc said ecstatically

"The two boys will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver." I felt my eyes pop open when he said those words

"Beggin' your pardon sir but-."

"Captains orders! See to it that these two are kept busy, and for the love of galaxies, don't let Andrea on the loose again!"

"Her name Is Andromeda, and that was a complete accident." He shouted

Without another word Arrow exited and left us with the cyborg…this was gonna be a long trip.


	6. meeting the half lives

Jim's Pov

Aaron and I sighed in irritation while rubbing our eyes with our pointer finger and thumb. I almost forgot to ask silver about his daughter but first I had to ask him if he's ever been on Montresser. Billy Bones…His warning…maybe this was him.

"So captain's put both of ye with me, eh?" Silver started

"Whatever." Aaron scoffed

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with the captain?"

"Yeah." I whispered "You know these purps…There're kinda like the ones back home on montressor. You've ever been there?" I asked in a suspicious tone. Aaron noticed what I was doing and decided to play along. Even though the cyborg decided to cook another meal.

"Cannot say as I have Jimbo."

"Come to think of it, just before I left…I met this old guy, who was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his." I continued

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"What was that old salamander's name…" Aaron placed his hand on his forehead as If trying to remember. "Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones?"

"Bones? Bones?!" Silver enunciated the name and shook his head "T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must've been a different cyborg. There's quite a few roamin' this port." He smiled and before we could start another conversation there was a whistle on deck.

"Prepare to cast off!" two female voices shouted in unison

"There goes the sadistic twins, off with you two." He pushed me and Aaron to the stairway. "Watch the launch, me and Andromeda will have plenty for you two to do afterwards."

"Who's your daughter? "Aaron asked

"She's the wolf. You'll know her when ya see her."

"We're all clear captain!" Amikeo shouted from the crows-nest. The captain and Arrow discussed for a short time.

"All hands to stations, Half- Life, show the newbies what you've got!" Arrow shouted

"Aye captain!" a chorus of four to five female voices chimed.

There was a sudden rush of air, which pushed me and Aaron to the ground. I got up to see who had pushed me over.

"Get outta here Vulture!" A crackled voice said before being lifted by the collar of his shirt and getting thrown overboard.

The girl who had thrown him overboard looked about my age. She wore a red tank top with a brown jacket which was not only two sizes too big, but was sliding down her shoulders. She wore blue jeans and brown combat boots. Her bangs were parted in the middle and the rest of her hair was in a loose side ponytail that rested on her shoulder. She would've looked like a human, if it weren't for the fact that she had huge bunny ears that loped down and huge white wings. There was a purple crystal hanging from her ears along with three ring earrings lined on the length.

"Watch who you call vulture scum!" she shouted. Her gaze shifted to m, making me jump. One of her eyes was violet and the other was crimson red. She opened her wings and immediately shot herself up and flew onto the highest mast with the sails.

Amikeo paced out with three other girls behind her. She shot up to the other side of the bunny girl to loosen the other sails. Two other girls did the sails under them. The last girl started to untie the ropes with inhuman speed letting all of the solar sails free. She lowered to the ground folding her wings.

"We are lifting Captain!" she shouted.

She wore a black tank top over a black and white striped long sleeve shirt which slid down her shoulders. She also wore jeans and black combat boots. Her black hair tied into a low ponytail with her bangs barely sweeping over her eyes. Again this girl would've looked normal if it wasn't for her freakishly realistic wolf ears and tail, along with bird wings. Each ear lined with earrings. Silver's daughter, the wolf. Or puppy based on her gender.

I started to feel myself lifting into the air. The girls all acted casual, especially the bunny and puppy.

"Heave up the braces!" two girls instructed in unison.

"On it!" the puppy called back "Heave Up!"

"Andromeda!" Captain Amelia called

"Yes, captain?"

"Engage artificial gravity!"

"Aye captain!" she looked up and pulled the leaver making all the crew members fall back to the ground. All of the five girls landed in a stance position. All falling so that they would be taking a knee.

Aaron and I landed behind them. The two other girls both of them with snow white hair, pointed ears and a pendant, one being yin and the other yang.

The girl with the yin pendant had jade green eyes and long hair cut diagonally. Her bangs swept to the side with some other strands over her ears. She wore a white t-shirt with violet trimming and black gym booty shorts with black leggings that reached just above her knee. Her left arm and leg were reduced to nothing but machinery, cyborg. Her wings were about two meters in span, and not just any wings…BAT wings! Yes you heard me right BAT wings!

The one with the yang pendant had heterochromatic eyes, the right yellow the left blue. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, a few strands of hair coming free and covering her pointed ears slightly. Her bangs swept to the side like the other girl. She wore a violet tank top, a pair of black booty gym shorts, and a red bandana around her neck. She remained barefoot like her sister. Her wings were made of bones…bones.

"Keiko! Meiko! Turn ship 2-1-0-0!" captain Amelia shouted

"Aye! Turning ship 2-1-0-0!" they bolted to the stem and turned the wheel.

"Full speed girls!"

"Aye! TAKE HER AWAY!" all five girls screamed

The ship revved up and all the girls flew up with smirks on their faces.

"Brace yourselves, it's gonna be one heck of a ride." The puppy said

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Before they answered the ship propelled forward with much force causing Aaron and I to topple backwards. Since the girls were above, the ship left them slightly behind. Luckily they all trailed behind. They all flew beside some Orcus glalacticus.

They roughhoused playfully. Donkey kicking each other down, luckily coming back up. They landed and folded their wings. Aaron somehow gathered enough courage to walk up to them. The cyborg girl glanced at us and looked us up and down.

"Oh you two must be the new guys." She said

"Yeah my name is Aaron." He greeted

"Jim," I said

"Meiko Arrow." She smirked

"Keiko Arrow." The other platinum haired girl greeted

The other three paced to us. Aaron's eyes narrowed and he smirked as he got an idea.

"What is your name Puppy?" He said in a flirtatious tone

"Andromeda Silver," she scoffed rolling her eyes her eyes shifted to the bunny

"Ugh…Katana Scroop." She rolled her eyes

"So Meiko, Keiko, Andromeda, Katana, and Ameiko." I listed pointing to each of them

"We are otherwise known as the half-lives." Keiko explained "Perhaps you've heard of the term. Have you?" she asked tilting her head in wonder.

"Actually yes from Silver and the captain." I explained.

"What they haven't told you is that we're bred for war." Andromeda said with a smirk "We're bred for one purpose, to fight. We even have our own purposes and occupations. Such as me, I'm the half-life scout and defense specialist."

"What does that mean?" Aaron asked furrowing an eyebrow

"It means that I'm the fastest, I have the most stamina, and lastly I can turn invisible."

"What about Ameiko?" I asked "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm the heavy weapons and martial arts specialist." Meiko smiled "That means I can hold more than is proportional to my body, take a blow without wincing, and that I can stand the sight of blood."

"I'm the medic and demolition expert," Keiko smiled warmly. Unlike her sister who smiled with a murderous gaze. "I can heal any wound by touching it, make a bomb out of anything, and hide the bomb where anybody would least expect it."

"I'm the spy," Ameiko said "I can mimic, signatures, voices and appearances."

"Prove it." I challenged

"Prove it." She repeated with my voice

"What the?!" Aaron exclaimed

"What the?!" she repeated in the same tone.

"Okay you win." I held my hands up in defense,

"I'm the leader," Katana stood and limped to us "I can control any hybrid in the galaxy, just by shouting orders to them."

"That's a little….Harsh." I scratched the back of my neck

"It is, what it is."

"I've gotta go chart the expedition, see you guys later." Ameiko saluted walking into the captain's stateroom.

"Our grandpa wants us back at his stateroom." Meiko and Keiko trotted off

"Gotta' work in the lower galleys." Katana chimed waving off, leaving us with Andromeda in an awkward silence.

Aaron's pov

After about three minutes of awkward silence I piped up "Aren't you gonna leave too?" I asked

"I bet you both would want that wouldn't you?" she asked glaring at me.

"No, I'm just wondering."

"Jimbo! Ari!" I heard a painfully familiar voice call. I turned to see Silver "I see you've met Andromeda. Yet there's a few others I'd like ye to meet."

"Yup," Andromeda giggled and flew up above her father. She perched above us. I stared in anticipation for who we were about to meet.

"Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." Tossing one of each to Jim and I

"Yippee." Jim and I said bluntly in unision


	7. Bloodball

Jim's pov

"Yeah I got your Mr. Mop." Jim grumbled

Andromeda was also assigned to help, but she got finished first. How so? Anybody in the group half-life can control liquids! So she basically cheated by taking the water, turning it into a sphere, and basically washing her entire portion in seconds. I was about to complain again when a gargantuan shoved Aaron and me out of the way. Earning a glare from Andromeda.

"Watch it, twerps." He grumbled in a low tone voice

We just stared helplessly as he stomped away. We noticed three crew members discussing something. We stared at them while we kept on mopping. I couldn't stop staring, keeping my eyes on the whispering trio. Aaron squeaked a little when their gazes locked with ours.

Each glared daggers at us. One man folded his arms over his chest and with a deep voice asked "What are you looking at weirdo?" when I thought it couldn't get weirder, his head crawled off his shoulders. A face appearing on the chest.

"Yeah weirdo." Agreed the body in a nasally voice

Andromeda Growled in defense as a hissing noise began to sound. Her eyes narrowed and her ears pressed against her head. I followed her gaze to above me. An arachnid figure slinked to us.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business." He hissed in a hushed tone, a smirk crept upon my face.

"Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?" I retorted

His gaze became slightly murderous. He lifted us both by our collars hanging us off the ground by three or four feet.

"Maybe both your ears don't work so well." His breath smelled like alcohol or a dead animal. Maybe both.

"Yeah." Aaron grunted scrunching up his nose "Too bad my nose works just fine." He growled

"Why you impudent little –." he didn't finish. He just pinned us against the mast. The other crew members going wild.

"Scroop. Enough!" Andromeda growled. The barbs on his claws extended digging into our necks. "Scroop! Stop!" She scolded. He glanced at her giving no heed to her orders "I warned you..." she sighed He scoffed her away, about to dig the barbs deeper. Until a metallic clamp pulled the claws away from us. Silver.

"Mr. Scroop…You ever see what happens to a purp…When you squeeze real hard?" the clamp tightened and Scroop screamed in pain. Arrow stomped to us and gave us the lecture of a lifetime.

Andromeda hovered above us in a protective position, growling and snarling ever so slightly. After the lecture. Andromeda landed gently by Silver, Who was trying to flatter Captain Arrow. With a pat on the head for Andromeda.

"Jimbo! Ari! I gave you a job." He picked up the mop and pointed to it like it meant something.

"Hey! I was doing it until that bug thing-."

"Belay that!" He hit the pole of the mop to his palm "Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless…and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done." He threatened "Andromeda, morph?"

"Yes father?" she turned to him with her wings no longer on her back. Her wolf tail whipped back and forth

"Keep an eye on these pups…and let me know if there be any distractions" he chuckled "I doubt ye will need my help to take care of the problem though." And with that he stepped to the galleys.

Time skip brought to you by fudge Inc. where you comply…or die

Aaron's pov

"Well." Jim piped up. "This day has been a fun day, huh?" he looked at me expectantly

"Making new friends…like that spider psycho." I made slight claw gestures to morph

Morph changed into a small version of the spider "Spider psycho, spider psycho." He said in a helium version of hissing weirdo.

"Heh. A little uglier." Jim recommended. With that, morph hid his face and lashed out laughing manically. "Pretty close." He chuckled. A slight giggle was heard from above. Andromeda shook her head while holding in her laughter.

"He's Katana's older brother." She chuckled "She may not look like him, but I'm sure as heck that she's way kinder."

"Well, thank heavens for the little miracles." Silver chuckled as he stepped up the stairs "Up here for an hour…the decks still in one piece and none of ye are clinging onto Andromeda _yet_."

"Daaadd." Andromeda whined rolling her eyes

"Yet?" I asked

"Anyway…thanks…for earlier." Jim quickly changed the subject. Silver's eyes softened, along with Andromeda

"Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" He asked in a gentle tone. With that Jim and I stared into space. Silver's gaze became guilty. "Your father's not the teachin' sort?"

"No." I replied simply

"He was more of the taking off and never coming back sort." Jim finished for me

"Oh. Sorry lads."

"Hey, no big deal." i started

"We're doing just fine." Jim Added

"Is that so?" Andromeda asked suspiciously. By the tone of her voice I could tell that she was planning something devious.

"Well, since the captain has put you two in my charge…like it or not I'll be pounding a few skills into those thick heads of yours to keep you both out of trouble." My eyes darted to him saying that Jim did the same

"What?" I tilted his head

"From now on…I'm not letting you two out of me sight." He clarified. A snicker was heard from Andromeda who was standing behind her father.

"You can't do-."

"You won't so much as eat, sleep…or scratch your bum without my say-so." He interrupted

"Don't do us any favors!" I shouted

"Oh, you can be sure of that boys." Andromeda added

"Tonight, you can have as much fun as you desire." Silver chimed "But as soon as the sun peaks over the horizon, you two better be busting your backsides with work." He smiled at Andromeda. Yet it was more of a smirk than a smile "For now, Andromeda will show you the way water folk have fun."

"Oh yeah, Meiko! Keiko! We're playing bloodball!" she stomped on the ground. Not even one minute later Meiko and Keiko dashed up from the galleys. Keiko held a small jar of red liquid.

"Bloodball?" Meiko peeped excitedly.

"Katana! Ameiko! Sammy! We're playing bloodball!" Keiko placed the jar in Andromeda's hands and stomped the ground making it shake. After about a minute three more figures appeared. Katana, Ameiko, and whom I was guessing to be Sammy.

I saw the Sammy boy earlier when we were first lifting off. Red hair, Emerald green eyes, Cat ears poking out his hair. He wore a black trench coat, a white dress shirt, and faded jeans. His boots looked like Jim's only black. If I paid more attention to him, I would've noticed that he reminded me of Jim and I. he looked like a rebellious skater boy.

"Who said Bloodball?" Sammy asked, grinning from ear to ear. His canine teeth glistening in the moon's rays.

"I did." Andromeda placed the jar into his arms. "My father wants us to teach the newbies how to play like real sailors." She smirked. Ameiko squished past her with her arms folded.

She wasn't wearing her captain's cloak, leaving her wearing only a white top with a high neck and no sleeves. She smiled grimly at the both of us, sending shivers up my spine.

"I assume you already know that all of half-life can control any type of liquid, whether it be Acidic or plain water." She chuckled when we nodded "The Liquid we can manipulate the most, would have to be blood." She plucked the jar from his arms and shook the glossy red liquid around. "It's the only liquid that we can form into most shapes without tiring quickly."

"So we gravitate the blood into a ball, hence the name bloodball, and it stays in that form for two to three seconds before dissipating back into liquidated form if it doesn't touch our hands for that time." Andromeda explained "The gist of the game is to not have the ball on you when it liquidates, whoever gets it to liquidate on them three times is out."

"So if Jim and I touch it, we have only three seconds to toss it to one of you five before it turns back into liquid?" I asked

"Whoever tosses it in cannot play until the next round, whoever touches it first has full control over the ball." She pointed out

"That sounds like fun!" Jim cheered

"Then let's start." Meiko said

"Keiko opened the jar and held her hand over it. Within a few seconds the blood started to gravitate towards her hand, slowly morphing into a ball. It hovered only about two centimeters over her palm. She outstretched it arm's length away.

"Ready! Go!" she tossed the ball to Sammy. The force was clear when Sammy was pushed back.

He hurled it at Andromeda, who caught it with one hand and flung it to me. The pressure of the impact stung my fingers, almost convincing me that the ball was entirely solid. Key word almost. Right before I threw it to Ameiko…it turned back into liquid….Drenching my hand and wrist in blood.

"That's one against the fresh meat." Meiko cackled

"My serve." Andromeda paced to me and took my hand in her palm. I felt a blush push onto my face, Andromeda seemed unfazed. She did the same thing Meiko did and tossed it right to Meiko. Who immediately chucked it to, you can guess it, at Jim's face. It splattered on contact with a cringe-worthy smack. Amikeo repeated the steps and tossed it to Keiko, who tossed it to Sammy, who tossed it to Katana, who hurled it…right over the edge of the ship. Ending the entire game.

"There goes our ball." Andromeda facepalmed.

Bruises peppered my fingers and wrists. Jim's cheek had a large bruise on his left cheek. For a bunch of girls, they threw incredibly hard…Thank you dearest Meiko, for one more reason to get smacked upside the head by Silver.

"Andromeda! Jim! Aaron! It's past curfew!" Silver shouted under us "I'm going to bed. Andromeda will show you where the crew stateroom is."

"Okay. Night dad."

"Night Andrea." He smirked

"Oh for the love of— it's Andromeda, Full name AN-DRAW-MEH-DUH! Get it right." She enunciated each of the syllables. There was a chuckle and with that he left. Her eyes shot to me and Jim. Her gaze cruel, but warm in a way. Foreboding…But…cute. It seemed to confuse Jim. "Come on." She instructed firmly "You have a long day tomorrow."

Jim and I nodded in agreement, and continued to follow her down the west galley stairs. We came to a cave like room. Hammocks hung from the ceiling. Sometimes right under each other. Snoring filled the room. She led us to two empty hammocks one on top of the other.

"You'll be sleeping here, if you need anything all except Ameiko and Sammy will be above you." And with that she opened her wings and lifted up. Before she shot up to her hammock I yanked on her ankle and pulled her back down to me. I twirled her on her toes and hugged her to my chest. She growled in annoyance and shoved me off. With that she decided to stomp out and back on deck. I only glanced once at her face, it was dusted with slight pinkish color. Jim slow clapped his hands while shaking his head slowly.

"I respect you brother." He chuckled

"Check that off my bucket list, make a girl blush without even trying."

"Are you sure she won't kill you?" my head jolted with that comment

"oh crap."

I didn't get much sleep that night. I was scared I would find Meiko or somebody playing keep away with my decapitated limbs. Jim chuckled every time I jumped at the slightest noise. That little crapper, I'll get him back someday, but for now, I need to try and sleep


	8. I Just Mopped!

Treasure planet

Chapter 8

Jim's pov

"Put some elbow into it!" Silver Shouted making my ears ring.

"I still can't believe you woke us up at six-thirty in the morning." I growled

"Less yapping and more working!" Meiko screeched

Aaron and I sat upon scaffolding. Prying barnacles off of the bottom of the ship. Andromeda was flying while picking the barnacles off. She made it seem so easy, her chisel picked off the little parasites like a knife through wet clay. Barnacles scattered as she pushed each off.

"How do you get these off so fast?" Aaron grunted while attempting to pry one off

"Why do you make it so hard?" She retorted

"I asked first."

"I'm not going to make your job easier buddy so bug off." She said as she yanked two more parasites off the hickory wood.

"Please just help me." I pleaded

She stared at us sullenly and sighed in defeat. "You wedge your chisel at the base and yank up. It isn't much easier, but once you get the hang of it..." she demonstrated by pulling one off slowly "It becomes easier."

"Thanks." Aaron growled

"Andromeda!" Sammy called from the ship "Your father says that it's your turn to prepare lunch." He shouted cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Can't he wait until I'm finished with my chores?" she asked irritably while wiping the sweat from her forehead. Which, by the way, I couldn't understand. She was supposed to be a scout, and she was part wolf. Didn't that mean she couldn't sweat?

"He says that he wants you to do it now!" Sammy retorted, earning a groan from the wolf.

She flew to the scaffold and tossed her chisel into a bucket. By then I got used to the sight of her flying around everywhere, so I didn't pay much mind to her wings flapping above me. As soon as she disappeared over the edge, Keiko decided to take over for Andromeda. Katana joined us as well. Within the next few minutes, the last barnacle had been pried off.

Aaron took a sigh of relief and exhaustion. He kept his hoodie in the galley ways for safekeeping. Leaving him in a black tank top. He and Andromeda were still on bad terms sense last night, she was warming up to me though.

Keiko and Meiko were easy to keep as friends, they became our allies first. Probably because they knew they could chop us into little bits if we even flipped them the bird. Ameiko and Sammy seemed to like us the moment they met us. Earlier that morning I asked them if they were dating, which they instantly denied. They'd make a cute couple though sense they seemed to always be with each other. Katana hadn't even softened her glare at us. Her stare was cold, I had a feeling it would be like that for a long while.

We were elevated upon the scaffolding back up to the ship. Where we sat in the slender shade of a mast for our break.

"Do you think that Silver's gonna go any easier on them?" I overheard Meiko ask her sister

"You know how he is, no mercy." Keiko said "Plus you know what happened the last time he bonded with a human." My eyes widened. What did happen to the last human that he bonded with?

"Yeah." Meiko said sadly. "He still hasn't gotten over the grief of the subject."

"All we can do for now is hope he starts to go easy on them."

Just then Andromeda stepped out from the galleys, holding a tray with eight bowls of Bonzabeast stew. Made by herself judging by the stained white tattered apron with a pocket at the front. Judging by the look on Aarons face, his brain blew up because of the sight.

"Everybody chow down," She set the tray on a barrel while we tumbled forward for our lunch. I reluctantly took a sip of the stew. A salty tang filled my mouth, like I just ate some orange chicken. I continued to greedily slurp it down.

She sat on the edge of a mast. Staring savagely into pure space. Her ears twitched every so often. She growled slightly while letting a yip escape her mouth. Ameiko stared at her in concern.

"What is it Andromeda?" she climbed up to her and patted her back

"Something doesn't feel right. It's too peaceful for my liking." She scowled

"What do you mean?"

"The crows aren't chirping." She said "The crows who have nested on the side of the ship."

We sat quietly, it was true. This morning the crows kept cawing in Aaron and my faces. Now they had somehow disappeared.

"I hear footsteps." Katana's loping ears sprung upright while twitching in multiple directions. "Whoever they are, they're heading up the west galley ways in a rush."

"Jim, Aaron. Come here." Andromeda coaxed. Jim and I sat next to her. "Jim hold to Katana's ankles. Aaron, hold to mine. And no matter what," she paused with a gulp "Don't. Let. Go. Unless we say so."

We did as she said. And as soon as I griped Katana shot into the air. I clenched my eyes closed. Feeling the wind rush above me. My eyes inched open, and I immediately regretted it. Nothing was below me, just pure uninhabited space. I refrained from screaming and closed my eyes again.

"Let go." I heard Katana say above me.

"What?" I asked. I just saw nothing under me and as far as I knew they didn't move an inch from where I opened my eyes at

"Let go!" she screamed

"Are you crazy?!" Aaron asked

"You are going to kill us!" I added

"You two are the only ones who know how to open the map!" Andromeda cleared "Why would we think of killing you?"

"Let! Go!" The two hybrids said in sync "Or you_**will**_ die."

It took all of my courage to loosen my grip. To let myself freefall. My eyes clenched shut and I felt the wind whistle by my ears. I began to feel weightless. Until I opened my eyes to see Aaron and I in one of the safety ships. Safety ship number fourteen.

Ameiko and Sammy maneuvered the machine while staring down. On the ship Meiko, Keiko, Andromeda, and Katana dueled. They fought what seemed to be renegades. Aaron leaned outward enough that it looked like he was going to fall. Katana dodged right and left to avoid a six armed fiend from chopping her into little bits. Andromeda was enduring a pair of four armed men's punches. They tried to knock her down but to no avail.

Keiko and Meiko flew above. Keiko dropped a few flash grenades and cracked one man's neck. Meiko knocked out the man she had. Keiko was making sure that the man that she just killed wasn't alive by, dropping five lit firecrackers in his mouth. In which they both went off and left him with a very charred and bloody mouth. Meiko had her fingers on her chin as if contemplating what to do with the unconscious body she had.

"KATANA!" Ameiko screamed while she watched her friend become impaled by a long metal shaft. I felt my heart stop in my chest. She wasn't finished though, she launched up with the shaft still in her body. Taking the renegade with her. He yelped in fear as the metal freed itself from her body, right above the emptiness of space. Leaving him with one thing certain. He was dead. Dead as a doornail. He fell along with the long piece of metal.

She dropped down to Andromeda, who was fending off only one man. The other obviously was thrown overboard. The only one left whipped out a nine inch sword, catching Andromeda by surprise. He lunged at her in which she not only dodged, but caught the blade with her hand. Blood ran down as she griped the sharp surface and yanked it out of his hand. By then she took the blade and threw it like a tomahawk at the man. Hitting him straight between the eyes.

When we landed, Katana was getting mended by Keiko, Andromeda was licking her bloody plams, and Meiko finally chopped the guy's limbs off and threw them overboard. Screaming something about her metallic limbs finally being avenged.

Aaron was still trying to process things. I couldn't blame him.

"I JUST MOPPED!" I said irritably


	9. Meiko's mini adventure

Treasure planet

Chapter 9

Meiko's pov

It had been two weeks after that slight incident with the renegades. I noticed that the newbies wanted to become closer friends to half-life. Even though Katana obviously hated boys. Like seriously, she tried to kill Jim. Twice. To our group of friends that seemed like flirting, but Katana did attack him with a dull knife so that was seriously out of the question. Keiko and I decided to check on our shippings. Since she and I weren't that attractive to the human eye.

Sammy and Ameiko. Those two have been friends since I could remember, maybe even longer. Sure, Ameiko denied that she liked him multiple times, But Sammy didn't. He just told me to bug off. He likes her big time. At one point they stared into each other's eyes for five minutes without blinking…or was that a staring contest…I don't care. It still counts, because I wanted to throw up after they broke their gaze. Come on! They're both freaking cats.

Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia. Dog and Cats may not get along well. But these two did. They shared laughs, smiled at each other's jokes, and bantered on a daily basis. It is such a perfect couple. I hope they stop, because PDA is NOT COOL! Every time I see them I want to throw up! They can figure this cute relationship on their own.

Andromeda and Aaron. That is absolutely amazing and adorable. Last time I saw them, Andromeda was showing Aaron the most comfortable fighting posture. They even raced a bit (Andromeda won on typical terms). I even asked her, but she put him into the friendzone. Aaron did the same for his lady friend.

Katana and Jim. Remember what I said about her trying to kill Jim? The reasons: he managed to give her a peck on her neck, she was cooking dinner at the time (Yes with a dull knife), and he was teasing her red face. It's so cliché I want to use a cheese grater on my skin and shove my arm into extra salty lemon juice. SO GROSS! Even grosser, the fact that he actually can't stop staring at her. When he settles down for dinner, he glances at Katana. When he hunkers down for sleep, he makes sure Katana falls asleep first.

Now for my daily dose of annoyance. Time for matchmaker Meiko to do her magic. First the, most cliché couple. The kitties.

"Hey." I whispered from behind a barrel of purps. "Hey. Hey. Hey."

Ameiko rolled her eyes before diverting her attention to me and answering "Yes?" her phony peppy tone faltering for only a time.

"You need to tell him that you like him little miss kitty." I said while trying to keep my cover from no one.

"I refuse." She stomped away annoyed while smacking a rotten purp from my head. "He's a mere galley's man anyway, my mother would never approve."

"Who said you were getting married to this neko? I'm just saying that you need to make a move before someone else does."

"And who in this tiny crew is going to make a move? As far as I can see everyone in the crew is male." I smirked with an idea. She was dense enough not to notice.

"Maybe I will." I said with a satisfied grin

"You wouldn't dare." Her slit pupil eyes narrowed on me.

"Oh, I would."

Before I even got thirty feet I heard her sigh in defeat before she screamed "Fine! You win! I'll tell Sammy that I like him." I squealed in delight as I watched her pace away to the galleyways.

Next, the boy, and boys best friend.

She was off sharpening the knives on the countertop. You'd think that I would be smarter than to approach her while she's wielding two potential (and very sharp) weapons. Luckily I can't feel pain. So she can shank me with eating utensils all she wants. Also, she's more of the verbal type, not the physical type.

"What do you want Meiko?" she asked keeping her eyes on her task. It almost slipped my mind, she's part wolf.

"I'm just here to tell you that Aaron fell overboard." I said with a straight face

"WHAT!?" she stabbed the knife into the metallic countertop. I burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding, jeez." I regained my composure and continued "You do like him don't you?"

Her face flushed red with embarrassment, she cleared her throat "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said very quietly

"YOU DO!" I squealed

"SHHH! Not so loud you pointy eared buffoon." She shushed me and looked around suspiciously, just in case anybody was around. She sighed before closing her eyes "Yes, I may have a slight liking for this human. Now go away before I stab you with one of these knives."

I scurried away in a hurry. But not popping my head in the doorway for a spilt second to give her one last comment. "You better tell him, or I will for you." A blur of light zipped past my nose. While a knife embedded into the wall.

Next the Bunny and the human that always pisses the bunny off.

She was practicing her kick flip. Repeatedly kicking off a mast and spinning like a water torpedo before landing.  
"Jim cut himself with a rusty knife." I whispered

"What?" she was in the middle of doing a kick spin, instead she landed on her skinny little butt. I struggled to refrain from laughing. She glared at me in return.

"Nothing, just checking if I could get your attention."

"Well you did. What do you need Meiko?" she dusted herself off before folding her arms.

"Tell Jim you like him."

"What?" Dang, why does everyone have to act so darn clueless? Especially when it came to love? That platitude is going to end me someday.

"Don't act so clueless, I know that you've seen how he looks at you." I said while poking her chest. "Don't you brush it off woman. If you don't get together before the end of the journey, Jim will be mine."

"Why did I get the feeling that this is what you were planning in the first place?"

"Because you know me." I smiled like a little angel. Even though I was the complete opposite.

"Fine. Later then,"

"Good."

I paced away and fist bumped the air. I was in the middle of my happy dance when Sammy saw my dancing. I stopped, still having a stupid grin on my face. He just exhaled sharply and shook his head while heading into the galleyways.

Matchmaker Meiko strikes again!


	10. Supernova

Treasure planet

Chapter 10

Meiko's pov

"Meiko!" I turned to see my dear sister pacing to me

"Yes my dearest Keiko?" I tilted my head

"Silver, he bonded with the humans." My smile melted away.

"That means-"

"Yes…Scroop is going to find out sooner or later."

"We have to save them." I said simply

"How?"

"I have my ways, but I barely got Andromeda and Katana to admit they like them." I sighed "And there's no way in this galaxy or the next that the humans are going to die now."

The reason that Andromeda was born, was that silver was bonded with a human. A beautiful woman named Kimmiki. She and he had a child –Andromeda. At that point, Scroop found Silver vulnerable and blackmailed him to no end. At such a young age, Andromeda had no idea that she was going to be killed if her selfish father didn't make a choice. To let Scroop be captain, or kill his chose to kill his wife. I admit that Scroop wouldn't make the best captain, but at least his wife would be alive. Andromeda being so young didn't really realize her father's decision. When she did, she wasn't upset. Probably because she never knew her mother.

Andromeda's pov

Father decided that it would be a great idea to take the humans on one of the solar vehicles in the stow-away. After all of the backbreaking work, they deserved it. The humans spent their life aboard the ship usually washing dishes, storing ropes, and often times swabbing the deck.

Half-life maneuvered around while the humans untied the holds and anchors for the solar ship. Silver took off for a small while to warm up the engine. When he returned he coaxed the non-winged beings to join him in the boat.

While father was trying to instruct the two humans on how to operate the solar vehicle, Aaron watched me from below as I did loops and spins through the dark sky. Laughing playfully as I did so. Meiko and keiko donkey kicked my stomach when the boat revved up, giving me a disadvantage to catch up.

For a bunch of teenage boys, Aaron and Jim seemed to do well maneuvering the vehicle. Which caught my dad by surprise, as they went from to zero to eighty in three seconds. They trailed behind the tail of a comet. Letting snow cake their clothes.

When they spun, one of the sails hit my ankle sending me dazed into the abyss of space. My balance and coordination was way off, making me fumble and flap my wings in a panic of emotion. For the first time in years, I was scared

Aaron's pov

I watched as a mass of white feathers tumbled downward. I leaned out of the boat to see who it was. Andromeda. I glanced at her face, she was scared. Really scared.

"Andromeda!" I shouted to her.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay." Sammy said with Ameiko in his arms. Yes, those two finally got together. Katana and Jim looked close to becoming a couple. Andromeda and I, not even close.

"If she's not up in ten seconds, we fly down." Meiko assured

We sat in silence waiting for the ambient sound of wings flapping. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. It's been a few seconds over ten. That made me panic even more.

"She isn't up! Go get her!" I shouted making silver chuckle. I glared at him in return.  
"Go get who?" a familiar voice asked "Did I miss something?"

I practically tackled her out of the sky and into the boat. I regained composure and stood up.

"Okay…What did I miss?" Poor Andromeda sounded even more clueless than ever

"Oh nothing…" Meiko giggled "Just that a certain human was concerned for your wellbeing." At that moment I realized that the entire group of half-life were smirking, even Silver. I made a horrible mistake

"Isn't the definition of love being concerned for another's wellbeing?" she tilted her head…Thank goodness she was clueless "So who loves me?"

Literally everyone looked at me. I felt my face flush red. Darn. This is why you never tell your siblings your crush."

"Oh…" She facepalmed and began to glide above the boat. I knew it. She didn't like me back.

Just before I sat down she gave me a light peck on the forehead before following the rest of her winged friends. Jim clapped along with everyone in the boat. I sent a glare to all of them as in saying 'Shut up or eat my fist.' Everyone stopped quickly.

Andromeda's pov

So, Meiko was right about Aaron liking me. Shoot. Now I had to go through perpetual teasing from everybody. Especially from dad. For all I knew he would never let this one go.

"The wolf and the human, sitting in a tree!" Meiko started

"Shut up..." I mumbled

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" everybody chanted

"Stop…"

"First comes love-." Meiko continued

"No."

"Then comes marriage-." Katana chimed

"No!"

"Then comes a baby in a-." Keiko giggled

"NO!"

"BABY CARRIAGE!"

"NO!" I shouted louder than I intended, which made me slap my hands over my mouth. Everyone around me was laughing their butts off. Thank goodness we were the only ones in the stow- away of the ship. I had the feeling that my face was beet red, for that Meiko would've teased me relentlessly. Luckily the solar life boat came back just in time.

The humans helped father with storing the ship and tying the thing down. Silver and Jim joked around with each other. Ameiko and Sammy stayed in while cuddling like a married couple. It was kinda cute, but then again when weren't they cute together?

"Oh boys." Silver exclaimed while tying one of the cables to one of the boat hooks. "If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age…" He plopped down and sighed "They'd be bowing in the streets when I walked my today."

Morph mimicked silver in his cute little way while he morphed to look like a mini him plopping down to relax. Ameiko smiled in amusement from what had just happened.

"I don't know, they weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." Jim laughed and tackled Katana, who had become more romantic with him. He was positioned over her, her body squished in between the seats of the boat. He placed his hands on the two seats near her head, along with his knees. Silver rolled his eyes while she attempted to escape. Instead ending up in an embrace in his chest "But I'm gonna change all that." He cuddled his head closer to the nape of her neck. (She's gonna get teased so bad by the sadistic twins later.)

"Are you now, how so?" silver asked while wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"Uh, we've got some plans." Aaron relaxed his head back while trying to ignore his brother and Katana snuggling. "We're going to make people look at us a little differently."

"Sometimes, plans go astray…" Silver said with a clear sadness

"Not this time…" Jim cuddled closer to Katana. I was refraining from screaming 'get a room already lovebirds'

Silver nodded and began to tinker with his cyborg leg. Obviously in pain from the metallic limbs. He attempted to twist a bolt tighter. Morph changed into a wrench and helped him. Jim stared curiously at him. Almost like he was sorry. He released his tight grip from Katana.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?" Jim ushered toward his robotic limbs

Father looked at his mechanical hand and sighed "You give up a few things for a dream." he looked towards me "Some more precious than others."

"Was it worth it?" Aaron asked

"I'm hoping it is boys, I most surely am." He tilted his hat over his eyes to gain some rest

Right when I landed the ship impacted on something. Ameiko looked at me with a sudden fear. All of half-life was holding on to each other for dear life. Ameiko rushed toward the stairs and was met by a destructive sight. Doppler held a telescope to his eye and gasped.

The star Pelusa…it's gone SUPERNOVA!" he shouted over the clamor and discord of the crewmates.

"EVASIVE ACTION, MEIKO!" captain Amelia shouted to us

"Aye-aye captain!" Meiko sprinted towards the turning wheel and began to turn it at ridiculous speeds.

"All hands, secure your lifelines!" Ameiko shouted to the crew while her mother conversed with Doppler for a solution.

Everyone but half-life secured a rope to their waist. Soon the sky was filled with inferno and burning space-junk. One hit Keiko in the chest sending her flying backwards, she was knocked unconscious, Katana and I rushed to her aid.

"Secure all sails half-life!" Arrow shouted over the mass clamor

I looked towards Katana then at Keiko who had a smoking mark on her neck and across her shoulders. Katana nodded towards me and I began to work on the sails. Weaving my way through the many masts and ropes, undoing many as I went. Within a few moments, all of the sails were down. The chaos only got worse.

I watched the humans and silver clear rubble from the sides of the ship. My father was blown off and was close to falling off. Aaron was on the other side of them, about to fall off as well. He had to make a choice. My father or his brother?

Jim's pov

"Silver!" I shouted as I yanked his lifeline, I didn't notice Aaron almost falling when I finally got him up. By the time I saw what danger he was in, I was too late. I outstretched my hand to him but missed by a small amount.

A blur of black and white rushed to him, diving into space. It took me a moment to process who it was, Andromeda."

"Andromeda!" Silver yelled towards the disappearing figure of his beloved daughter.

A loud boom brought our attention back to the ship. Doppler was the only one I heard over silver's mourning cries "Captain, Ameiko. The star has devolved into…a black hole!" he shouted in distraught "We're being pulled in!"

Meiko was thrown off of the wheel like a rag doll. Ameiko shifted into her friend's form and tried to keep the wheel forward. Waves of fire enveloped the crimson plain, sending our ship spiraling.

"Blast these waves! There so deucedly erratic!" Captain Amelia growled through gritted teeth.

"No, Captain." Doppler pulled her attention to her "They're not erratic at all." He gazed at a reading on the radar "There'll be one more in precisely fourty-seven point two seconds followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

"Of course! Brilliant doctor! We'll ride the last magilla out of here!" she grinned deviously

"All sails secured captain!" said arrow from below them

"Good man! Now release them immediately!"

Arrow stared confused at her before replying with a reluctant "Aye, Captain!" he ordered the rest of the men to unfurl the sails, they complained in reply but obediently did so otherwise.

"Mr. Hawkins." She stared around confused, looking for my brother but continued anyway "Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight."

I returned with a salute and an" Aye captain!"

After I checked all the lifelines I shouted to her once more. The wind became increasingly harsher, showering me with flaming dust particles that I had to pat out constantly.

"Captain! The last wave! Here it comes!" Doppler warned

"Hold on to your lifelines gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Captain commented as we were sucked into the pitch black chasm.

Silver braced me against a mast while I clamped my eyes shut. Silver sniffed, he lost his daughter. My brother was gone too. I let those thoughts invade my mind while I waited for the darkness swallowed us down.

A gust of heat blasted us through and into safety. Most of the crew members cheered while silver and I looked at each other sadly, we lost our family.

"All hands accounted for?" Ameiko called "Arrow? Andromeda?"

She paced to the remainder of her friends. Keiko and Meiko lay unconscious. Katana had tears in her eyes, her wings were scorched, the white feathers now tarnished to a charcoal black. Sammy held his bleeding arm gingerly while he shook his head, closing his tear filled eyes.

"Where's Andromeda, and Aaron…And Arrow?" Ameiko asked holding back her tears.

Scroop scuttled toward Amelia and held his hat, "I'm afraid Mr. Arrow is lost." He gazed to the ground "His lifeline wasn't secured." He said simply.

Rage and sadness filled my voice as I screamed at them in hysteria. Ameiko dropped to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. Tears dripped down her hands while Sammy hugged her to his chest.

"Mr. Arrow was a fine spacer, finer than most of us could ever hope to be…but he knew the risks, as do we all." Captain let a single tear fall from her eye "Andromeda was a wonderful young hybrid, had a horrible past but turned it around to our surprise." She glanced to me Aaron was a fine young man, just like his brother."

Tears threatened to pour out of my eyes until I heard a familiar tune of struggling flaps. We all turned to the side of the ship. There they were. Andromeda set my brother down gently as she collapsed next to him.

Everyone rushed to her side and surrounded them. Andromeda had burns and cuts around her body. Her ear had a hole no larger than a dime which was a red hot. Her hair stuck to her sweaty and bloody face. We stared at her position the most.

Her head was laying on Aaron's shoulder. She shivered next to him. Aaron panted and unlike her, was unscathed. The most of an injury that he ever got was a scratch on his hand.

She took the many injuries for him.

Ameiko's pov

Luckily everybody in half-life was awake and well thanks to Keiko's Amazing abilities. We headed outside where Jim sat sadly on the ropes. Katana paced to him. The rest of us stayed back to listen

"It wasn't your fault." She said gently "Why, half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss if-."

"Look," Jim interrupted "Don't you get it?!" he snapped taking Katana aback "I screwed up! For two seconds I thought that maybe…I could do something right, but I…" he ran his fingers through his hair while screaming in frustration "Just forget it. Forget it."

Katana paced closer to him and placed her hand on his chin to gain his attention "Now, you listen to me James Hawkins. You've got the makings of greatness in you… but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course." She poked his chest. "Stick to it, no matter the squalls… and when the day comes you get the chance…to really test the cut of your sails." She hugged him "And show what your made of, well, I hope that I'm there…catching some of the light coming off of you that day."

He pulled away and kissed her on the lips. Their first kiss. Half-life decided to give them some privacy so we walked into the galley.

"So you and Aaron…" Meiko smirked towards Andromeda

"Why did I get the feeling that you would start that conversation?" She sighed


	11. BEN

Treasure planet

Chapter: 11

Aaron's pov

I awoke with a start. My eyes were glued to the starry night sky. Contrasting to the black hole that the crew barely escaped. Andromeda was no longer with me. Immediately I tried to sit up. My sight drifted to my surroundings

The crow's nest. Why I was up here was beyond me.

My ears rang and my waist down was painless. That explained why I was shirtless with only a thick line of bandages to cover me. Yet only my upper chest was covered. The lower part was exposed. Above my waist, pain surged. My fingers had a dull throb and by chest had an ache in it. Like I just did a belly flop. My arms felt agonizing burning. I honestly couldn't feel my face though. I guess that's a good thing then.

It was probably wise to stay down and stare at the sparkling stars that seemed just out of reach. I wasn't complaining. The stars always seemed to cheer me up. Take my mind off the stress of school. That explained why I was always on my solar surfer with Jim.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the silent swinging of the ropes towards. I turned my head so fast that I got whiplash. The only thing I saw was a certain wolf carrying a bowl.

Her teeth hung onto a roll of bandages and a box of first aid supplies on her head. Her face was bandaged along with her wings. Which explained why she wasn't flying up. She laughed when she saw my face. I must've looked stupid then.

"At least you're awake." She shifted on the balls of her feet. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to change all of your bandages."

Her feet were barefoot. She gave the bowl to me and began to unravel the bandages from my body. I did my best to ignore her fast moving fingers on my chest. I flinched once I felt her fingertips brush my skin lightly. Still, she continued to work the bandages in her finger.

"Why did you help me?" I asked breaking the silence

"I respect you." She hummed

"I don't want your respect though."

"You don't get respect because you want it Aaron, you get respect because you earn in." she smiled "And you have earned my respect."

She managed to wrap my torso in white bandages. She stared into space while I slurped my soup. Her ears twitched back and forth. A smile slowly pulled on her lips. Like she was seeing one of her young memories.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked through a mouthful of stew

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular," she blinked her half-lidded eyes looking at me

"Don't be that way, what are you thinking about?" I asked again.

"Well." She looked down at her feet "I guess I was thinking about…you."

My face heated up while I stared at my empty bowl. Rubbing my fingers along the edges gingerly in thought. I not only earned her respect, but I squeezed into her thoughts. She was now thinking about me.

"Why me?" I muttered under my breath "you could choose anybody in the entire galaxy, why me?"

"You are literally the only human I've ever come into contact with. That fascinates me." She grinned wildly "In simpler terms…You fascinate me."

MY eyes practically popped out of my skull. She really was into me, like Meiko said (MATCHMAKER MEIKO STRIKES AGAIN!). Our voyage will come to a close soon enough and I may never see her again. Her father is a nomad.

"You do realize that no matter what, this voyage will end. As you go your way, and I go mine we may never see each other again." I sighed "You're father will always be a nomad, and you will be with him."

"That doesn't mean that we don't have now to spend." She sat in front of me smiling

My eyes shifted to the bowl in my lap, then at the girl who saved my life. I half-heartedly finished my soup and placed the bowl aside. Contemplating what to do.

"Aaron," Andromeda snapped me away from my thoughts "Come here."

I limped onto my wobbly feet. Not knowing when they may break beneath me. Her coaxing fingers pointed to a nearby star. Its color was a deep blue gradating into a royal violet. An aurora swiftly misting around the glowing sphere.

"Is that a star?" I asked in hushed tone as if the star would run away if it heard me

"Yes, it's going to implode on itself in a few moments." She stared curiously at the dying ball of gas "This star has been alive for more than a trillion years, now we're gonna' see it die."

I stared at the star in wonder, waiting for the boom of an explosion or it to turn off like a light bulb. Instead it turned itself inside out and crumpled into a ball no larger than a pinball. That's until it silently combusted into a huge array of color. Like a mixture of water paints in a glass of clear water, a nebula had formed.

"There goes the star Fyra." She smiled "A new star will be born in a few million years"

I stared at the newly formed mini-nebula, then towards the girl I learned to adore. She smiled into the desolation of space as if she found the eerie silence amusing. Her eyes wandered to meet mine, soon I found myself staring into her warm earthly brown eyes.

"Thank you." She muttered barely audible

"For wha-." Yet I was cut off by her lips on mine.

Obviously I kissed back, and I loved every second of it.

Time skip to the next morning

Meiko's pov

I sense a great disturbance in the force….

By the force, I mean that I caught a glance of Andromeda and Aaron kissing last night…gross. To be honest, I'm kinda' happy they got together. MATCHMAKER MEIKO STRIKES AGAIN!

I paced to the galleys. Only to hear whispering and discussion amongst the crew. I felt my hand being yanked to the right and into a small finite spot. Right in front of me, Half-Life and the boys stood staring into a grate.

Squishing past everyone, only to hear Silver, Andromeda's father, ranting to the rest of his pirate crew.

"I say we kill them all right now." Scroop hissed. By Katana's Gasp, she hated his idea.

I what's to say!" silver scolded grabbing Scroop by the muzzle and staring into his eyes angrily "Disobey my orders again…like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow." He glowered "So help me you'll be joining him."

I looked back at Jim, who had the look of pure betrayal in his eyes. Andromeda shook her head with tears in her eyes "My father told me that this was going to be a great bonding experience for us, not that we we're going to raid the ship."

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise." Scroop hissed plucking a purp from a nearby barrel. Tossing it over his crimson pincers

"You got something to say Scroop?" Silver countered challengingly

"It's those boys." Scroop whispered making Silver's angered expression soften "Methinks you have soft spot for them." He stabbed the purp in his claws once.

I looked towards Katana, hoping to have her leadership to guide us. Instead finding that she was shaking her head, like she was ashamed of her brother. I guessed that she was. She wouldn't even look up from the ground in which her eyes were fixated. Andromeda looked expectantly at her father before her, waiting for him to take a stand and show that he wasn't afraid of what any of the crew thought of him. Her hopes were futile.

"Now mark me the lot of ya. I care about one thing, and one thing only! Flint's trove." He stared angrily at everyone in the room around him "You think that I'd risk it all for the sake…of two nose-wiping little whelps."

"Don't think you're special. My own sister has grown to like one of the humans, even showed affection for the little runt." He scoffed pacing around the room and tossing the purp aside "with her little 'you've got the makings of greatness in ya.' Speech to him. Like he meant something to him."

"Shut your yap! I only cozied up to that kid to keep him off our scent. But I ain't gone soft!"

With a whistle from up deck, every known renegade emptied from the galley. Following the sound of the captain. We finally found the very galaxy of the treasure planet. I would've been excited. But none of Half-Life were. Silver's words echoed in my mind. Nagging.

I needed to help the humans. Without the rest of the crew. From now on Half-Life was their own crew, and we just accepted Jim and Aaron into the club.

Everyone in Half-Life dashed onto the deck where everybody was. Excitable renegades smiled jubilantly as we approached a very eerie sphere. One of the perpendicular rings was a neon green like a radioactive base.

Silver reached down to get his looking glass out. Only to feel emptiness.

It was back in the galleyways, Jim, Sammy, and Aaron stayed behind. Silver wanted to kill them both, maybe eradicate any witnesses.

All I saw was him slipping away back to the galleys before I was caught in a wave of celebrating traitors. Andromeda and Katana were the ones to yank me out of the crowd and above. Even though Andromeda's wing was still injured she was able to hover above the wooden ground. Keiko pointed to three rushing figures. Soon after the angered figure of silver clawed at the ground.

Sammy glanced at us using his powers to communicate with me "Meet us where the loading doors are, we have a plan!" with that he closed the captain stateroom door behind him. Whatever his plan was, it was obviously smashed together with his brain. Which is a bad thing.

Everybody in half-life dove to the underside of the ship. Trying to be as stealthy as possible. Waiting, waiting, waiting.

When suddenly the loading doors opened and a simple life boat fell out with Jim at the controls. Doppler and Amelia clinging together with Sammy shielding a blow from an explosion on the small craft. I saw silver aiming to Jim ready to shoot at the human. When the explosion went flying I quickly jumped in front of it, grasping the metallic musket ball. For once I felt pain. Grazing over my cheek, making the shrapnel burn small uneven holes into the webbing of my wings.

I was losing blood and quickly, falling into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

Keiko's pov

I dove under my sister's body to slow her fall. Ameiko kept her hands firm on her wounds and tried to stop the pouring blood. A large laser ball made contact with the side of the life boat. The explosion made contact with Captain Amelia's lower back. We came spiraling down to the large foreboding planet. I kept my sister over me to cushion her fall. The other half-lives were forming around the burning ship to slow. We soon made it through the quiet atmosphere.

Meiko's eyes fluttered open while she groaned in pain….wait…pain? She's not supposed to feel pain. She rose her finger towards an unconscious Ameiko, then towards lifeboat that trapped everyone under it.

"Help…Them…" she smiled before letting her head sag down to insentient.

I set her down gently before lifting the boat away from my friends. Andromeda was safe. I couldn't say the same for Katana…she did have a gash in her wing. Luckily all of their eyes opened when the light flooded towards them.

"That was more fun than I ever want to have again." Doppler brushed himself off while helping Katana to her feet. Andromeda and Aaron helped Jim to his feet.

Captain Amelia stood up and smiled playfully "That's not one of my…gossamer landings." she groaned in pain while holding her ribs in pain. She toppled to the ground when Doppler and all of the boys came to her side to help her "Don't Fuss…slight bruising that's all."

I came to the side of Meiko and slung her arm over my shoulders to support her weight. That's when Jim pulled out the map to check, when it started to float all on its own. Morph.

"Morph!" Jim shouted "Where's the map!?"

Then it hit me….where was Sammy? He wasn't with us when the lifeboat was crazy out of control. So he must've been captured by Silver and his team of pirates. Hopefully he was okay.

"Where's Sammy?!" Ameiko shouted in a frightened tone.

"He's still on the ship with the map." Andromeda clarified "I'll try to mind link him."

She concentrated. Meanwhile another life boat went by a few miles behind us. Scouting the area for us. She picked through her pockets and pulled out a gun for Jim and Aaron to scout for shelter. Hopefully they could find one for us.

Jim and Aaron came back hours later with a bot that seemed too ADHD and stupid for his own good.

"This is B.E.N. He's a Bioelectronics Navigator." Aaron said "He said that he's got shelter for us."

"Who's that?" he pointed to Meiko's unconscious body.

"That's my twin sister Meiko." I smiled

"Say. She's quite pretty." He smiled larger.

"Sammy hasn't sent any links yet…he's probably asleep in some way." Andromeda shook her head

"Come on, I've got some shelter." B.E.N smiled staring at Meiko closer.

I hesitantly followed dragging my sister with me…hoping that she would wake up.


	12. Wanna kill that stupid robot? I do!

Treasure planet

Chapter: 12

Jim's pov

Doctor didn't even strain while he carried the Captain. His eyes drifting between her gently closed eyes, then towards the pained expression on her face. Katana, Ameiko, and Keiko carried Meiko in a piece of tattered cloth. Aaron and I decided that the best thing to do was to look around the cavernous home. Moss and roots lined the walls though like veins throughout the entire body.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" B.E.N smiled while looking towards Doppler's nervous figure carrying Amelia's small petite figure. "I find old-fashioned romance so touching."

The others laid Meiko's sleeping figure on the ground. She shifted as if she were asleep. B.E.N stared at her curiously his eyes ogling at the sadistic young teen. She was part robot, so they could end up together.

"Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map." He marveled at the textured walls of the shelter "I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants…of an ancient culture."

"Jim, stop anyone who tries to approach." Amelia groaned in pain while wincing at her wound. Doppler quickly attended to her aid

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me…" Doppler comforted "Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still." He folded his robe and placed it at her head for use of a pillow.

"Very forceful Doctor. Go on. Say something else." Her eyes softly searching through his. Doppler smiled gently before looking towards B.E.N who was doing something completely stupid like he always did.

"Hey. Look. There's some more of your buddies." B.E.N pointed out towards a pack of the pirates. "HEY FELLAS!" he called

I yanked him inside just before they shot at him. Aaron gripped the handle of the shotgun and began shooting aimlessly. Soon everybody started shooting towards us and there was a voice. Silver calling from down below. Andromeda growled lowly before he started shouting once more.

"Jimbo, Andrea? If it is alright with the captain, I'd like a short word with ya." His voice sincere and heartfelt. Like he actually missed his daughter "No tricks, just a little palaver. Come to bargain for the map."

"Doubtless, pestilential…ugh!" Captain recoiled in pain and began to lay back down with the comfort of Doppler.

"Wait." Aaron smiled "That means…That he thinks we still have it."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and began to work her way through her friends. Anger apparent in her eyes. "If my scumbag of a father wants me, he's going to get it!"

Aaron placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a simple smile. Saying 'play along'. She sighed and continued to follow me towards Silver. As soon as he saw morph he smiled with glee. While seeing his angered daughter, he shrunk down in shame.

When he saw me he only shrunk lower while my glowering figure was the reason. "Whatever you two heard back there…at least the parts concerning you…I didn't mean one word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft…they'd have gutted us all."

My angered expression did not waver. Neither did Andromeda's instead she growled.

"Listen to me." He asked "If we play our cards right…we can all walk away from this as rich as kings."

"Yeah?" I smiled falsely

"You get me that map….and an even portion of the treasure is yours." I heard Andromeda scoff and turn away from her father. I couldn't blame her, Silver did lie to her.

I smiled weakly and looked at his outstretched metallic hand with a sigh I continued to glare at her "You are really something." I started "All that talk of greatness…light coming off my sails…what a joke."

"Now, just see here Jimbo-." He was about to say something else but instead got interrupted by Andromeda.

"I mean, father, at least you taught me one thing." She frowned menacingly at her cyborg father "Stick to it, Right."

I continued for her "Well, that's what we're gonna do." I scoffed "I'm going to make sure that you never see one drabloon of our treasure!"

"That treasure is owed to me, by thunder!" Silver screamed in my face

"Well, try to find it without my map, by thunder!" I shouted back at him Andromeda in his face to push him away.

Silver stared angrily at the both of us "Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, boy?" he shoved Andromeda in front of me and continued to stomp on her tail making her yelp in pain "Now, mark me. Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow…or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons… to blast ya all to kingdom come!" he screamed into the sky lifting his foot off of Andromeda's tail and pacing away. "Andromeda, hop to it."

When Andromeda stood up and didn't even bother to follow him. Instead she stood tall and away from her renegade father. Daring him to bark another order. In which he didn't bother. Not even finding his own daughter worth it.

Ameiko's pov

Meiko was finally awake and well…ish. She was still hissing from her wounds like she lost her ability to not feel pain. We managed to find some edible berries and lichens for her to nibble on. Hopefully to reduce pain and make her go back to normal. All the while B.E.N watched from afar. Sometimes catching her eyes and staring at a wall.

Mother laid down with the doctor next to her soothing her pain. "Gentlemen…We must stay together and…Ohh" she groaned in pain as if she was dying. Her eyes lolling back into her skull tiredly.

"And what? What?!" doctor said impatiently "We must stay together and what?!"

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes." Mother smiled stupidly, obviously out of her wits and not ready to fight.

"She's lost her mind!" Doctor concluded

"Well, you gotta help her." Jim insisted

"Dang it, Jim. I'm an astronomer not a doctor." Doppler ranted "I mean I am a doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're useless." After his ranting he placed his head in his hands. Like he actually cared for my mother.

"It's okay, Doc…It's all right" Aaron patted the man's back and looked to his brother expectantly

"Yeah, Doc! Jimmy knows exactly how to get us out of this. It's just Jimmy and Ari seem to have this knowledge of things." B.E.N said, obviously trying to lighten up the mood. Meiko rubbed her temples, obviously trying to ignore the pounding in her head from all of his screaming.

Aaron and Jim paced to the window and ran their fingers through their hair. Trying to think of a plan. All of half-life crowding next to them, even I did. Hoping to find a way to get my boyfriend back.

"Without the map we're dead." Jim looked towards the ship that hovered in the air. "If we try to leave, we're dead." He looked toward the pirate camp outside the cave entrance "If we stay here-."

"We're dead, we're dead." Morph tried to lighten the mood obviously failing to do so.

"Well, I think that Jimmy and Ari could use a little quiet time." B.E.N said obviously trying to slip past all of us and towards a hatch "So I'll just slip out the back door."

Jim had to do a double-take to process what the ADHD robot had said before "back door?"

"Oh yeah, I get this delightful breeze through here…which I think is important because ventilation among friends—."

"Whoa," exclaimed Aaron "What is all of this stuff?"

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet." B.E.N said too fast to process. "Not a clue."

"Hey, Doc." Jim shouted "I think I found a way out of here!" He stood on the rim of the vent. Air rushing through his hair "Aaron, stay here with the others. Ameiko, come with me. We may be able to find Sammy."

"No, no. Jim, Ameiko wait. The captain ordered us to stay-." Doc was cut short as we plummeted through the heart of the planet.

…

We managed to find our way to the edge of the pirate's campsite. All snored with their mouths hanging open catching flies among the stench. My tranquility was interrupted when B.E.N started to scream almost waking all of the renegades up. Jim clamped his mouth shut and shushed him before I could take him apart.

"Okay. Here it is." Jim started "We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons, and bring back the map."

"That's a good plan, I like that plan. The only thing is…I'm wondering, how do we get there?"

Jim looked over at the only form of transportation left on the planet. His scrawny figure pointed to the rugged solar surfer that was only supposed to be used for emergencies.

…

We swiftly stepped onto the port and continued to the galleys that I knew so well. I stared down to the edge of the hall. Waiting for a jump scare. Only to get none whatsoever.

"I'm going to find Sammy." Without waiting for an answer, I dashed down the hallways to the storage area. Where I last saw him. Hopefully he was still there.

Spiderlike taps on the ground made my body shake and my blood run cold. Scroop, the last person that I wanted to see or be caught by at this point. His claws snapped and I knew he slapped somebody.

"You imbecilic fool!" he hissed "You helped them get away!"

Sammy spit out blood and began to stare angrily at the insect man "As long as I'm the one going through this torture, than I'm fine." Sammy sighed "Ameiko is safe with the others."

Scroop was obviously going lay a final blow on him. That was before I switched my voice…to Jim's.

"Leave, him alone!" to my surprise, I had transformed to his appearance. Scroop smirked at the sight of me.

"Looks like the little Whelp has returned as the hero." He cackled mischeviously contemplating the many ways of torture. Long and painful. "Come back for your kitty friend huh?"

Scroops claw dragged down my cheek, drawing blood thicker and thicker.

"Leave her alone!" Sammy apparently seeing through my hidden appearance "She doesn't deserve this you jerk!"

He was about to keep hurting me. Until an alarm blared off. Scroop was gone in a flash. He knew that Jim was onboard. He was going after him now.

I quickly untied the bonds and helped Sammy off brushing his crimson locks out of his face. His eyes widened when he saw Jim running from the terrifying figure behind him. That's when he lunged at the lanky spider and began to bite at his flesh like a cat…ha ha…very funny Sammy.

Time to fight with our own


	13. Scroops Death

Treasure planet

Chapter 13

Ameiko's pov

That stupid freaking robot turned on the alarms. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid robot. I'm going to strangle him later because of that. But for now, I have to keep running from the psychotic spider behind me.

Jim and Sammy pushed barrels and crates into the path of the determined arachnid. Hoping that he would stop chasing us and move on to a different path so that we could get away. Only to find that he could climb and stay on the ceiling until the path was clear. Morph even tried to help by turning into a pie and splattering onto his face to distract him. That was until he was thrown into an exhaust pipe to suck him away. Leaving us all alone to fend for ourselves.

We all hid behind a wall while Jim powered the gun up for a powerful blast. When we heard the skittering and tapping of his many limbs onto the metal grates upon the ground we slipped out and pointed to his ebony colored abdomen.

Just when Jim was about to pull the trigger on the spider…the lights turned off. THAT STUPID FREAKING ROBOT! I'M GOING TO RING HIS STUPID METALLIC NECK AND SHOVE IT UP HIS RECIVERS! To make it worse…when the lights turned back on the stupid spider was gone and out of sight making my heartbeat pound out of my chest.

The sound of the pipes rattling echoed through the galley ways. Morph popped from the pipe and screamed shrilly. His from switched to the form of a hand to poke the eyes of scroop, who was positioned above us ready to strike.

Sammy kept me back as the two of them exchanged punches. Hoping the other would fail. I didn't get to see the rest because the artificial gravity turned off and we all started to float to the deck. THAT. STUPID. ROBOT! HE'S DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!

Sammy clung to my stomach while I held onto the railing of the ship to avoid floating away. I grunted in pain as I craned my neck back to see Jim floating to his death. Luckily he caught onto the Jolly Roger. Hoping that the fabric would be enough to hold him down.

I had to avert my eyes back to my hands to brace my flowing body and keep myself from floating off. I was starting to lose strength and soon my hands peeled from the decking and I felt myself weightless. Sammy grasped his fingers on my hip and began to hold tight at the railing so that I wouldn't float away.

My thoughts eased as we both heard the sound of Scroop's tortured screams from the sky as he floated to his demise.

Our bodies hit the deck and we let our breath out. I began to laugh and soon I was laughing so hard that I held my chest. That was way too much action for one day. That was too much fun that I should've had for the day. Way too much fun.

Sammy joined in and soon we were in our own world. I regained my breath and looked at my boyfriend's bruised and bloodied face. I caressed his cheek and placed a small kiss on his lips.

I still need to kill that robot.


	14. Loot of a thousand worlds

Treasure planet

Chapter 14

Sammy's pov

We paced through the complex maze inside the planet. Making our way to the air ducts and soared through the opening happily.

"Doc!" Jim shouted to the empty coldness of air that seemed too peaceful for my liking "Doc, wake up! I got the map!"

Instead of the friendly British accent we were met by a metallic hand and a glowing red eye emerged from the darkness and met ours. That's when I felt a foot on my shoulder blades then someone pulling my arms behind me while I kicked my legs. Renegades. I kept staring forward to see our group tied and gagged.

Silver smiled devilishly while looking towards his daughter. She had a bloody cheek and a gash stretching from her collarbone to her shoulder. Ears pressed upon her head and her pupils becoming cat-like.

"Fine work Jimbo, fine work indeed." Silver smiled cleverly at the dumfounded teen while my face was being shoved into the dirt.

That's when he was bound along with us and was tired out before silver spoke once again. His renegade followers smiling with him when they found that they hurt Jim. Katana struggling in her bonds before being punched in the stomach to shut her up.

"You're just like me Jimbo, ya hates to lose." He chuckled while smirking in Jim's face.

That's when he tried to open the sphere. The golden metallic ball could only be opened by Jim himself. There was no other human that could open the stupid metallic sphere. Jim however shook his head with a smirk written around his face, like he knew that would happen. He probably did.

Silver grunted angrily while pushing the ball into Jim's chest. "Open it." Silver ordered

Jim only looked at Silver with the fury in his eyes, obviously not wanting to open it for the renegades. It wasn't even three seconds before hearing the cocking of a gun. Soon I was looking into a barrel of a gun.

"I'd get busy…" I wasn't scared. I knew Jim would help us…

The crowd murmured throughout the time that he opened the map. Soon the entire room was filled with the neon green luminosities flowed through the air. All of the tiny dots flowed together to form a picture of the planet which we made our way to.

"Would you look at that?" Silver exclaimed while the glows straighten out into a line. "Tie him up and leave him with the others till we—what?"

He was cut off when he the neon lights subsided back to the golden lights. Jim looking at the closed map angrily.

"If you want the map…you're taking me, too." Jim looked up with a smart expression on his face.

Silver thought for a moment before replying. "We take 'em all"

That's when I felt someone shoving me towards the cave exit. I knew that Jim had a plan…just not what it was.

….

Aaron's pov

All of our imprisoned friends were left behind in a series of lifeboats. All except for B.E.N who was rambling on about how he was seeing his life flash before his eyes or something like that. Jim was comforting Morph, who hid in his pocket. Soon I had to comfort the stupid droid.

Making out way through the tube-like branches, Silver exclaimed excitedly while following the fluorescent green glow of the map's aura path. Just when the entire forest was cut down, all we were reaable to see a moss-covered Cliffside.

"Where is it!?" silver I screamed angrily

Another crew member let out a very nasally "I see nothing! One big stinking hunk of nothing!"

Soon the neon green lights subsided back into the map. Jim was the one whom was most surprised. He tried to pry it open to no avail.

"What's going on Jimbo?" Silver asked in an angered yet worried tone

"I don't know!" he grunted while running his fingers roughly to the sphere "I can't get it open"

Another pirate screeched "We should've never followed this boy!"

Jim and I were then shoved to the ground. Moss covered my fingers and my knees. Silver threatened angrily. Some of the other pirates were hoping that we'd get our throats ripped out or pushed off a cliff.

That's when we both saw the circular dent in the ground. Which was made out of an unknown metal. That's when I brushed the moss away to reveal a place to put the map. Just when someone from the pirates was about to hit us dead, Jim smashed the ball into the casing.

Everyone shut their frigging mouths once the mosaics under the forest green moss lit up with an eerie green glow. B.E.N flinched with his head in his metallic limbs. Next thing we knew a neon green sphere rose to our eye level.

After short moments of flipping through the neon map…we found the center of the planet was the hold for the treasure.

It was better than me or Jim had ever expected, gold everywhere. All for our home montresser.


	15. Chapter 15

Treasure planet

Chapter 15

Aaron's pov

I watched as silver knelt down in the middle of gold and crystals. Not noticing how razor sharp they were as they sliced his knees. Digging his metallic fingers into the precious material, he smiled widely and shoved many jewels into his pockets. Almost filling them to the brim.

Too bad half-life was being held captive, they wanted to see this just as much as the greedy cyborg did. Andromeda hated her father now. After what had happened she decided that she couldn't trust him anymore. Morph was terrified. The whole time he was cowering in Jim's pocket, not even daring to come out.

"This is all seeming very familiar." B.E.N looked around with caution "I can't remember why."

I watched as Jim patted the robots back "B.E.N come on. We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty-handed."

"B-But Jimmy!" The little robot looked panicked as he latched onto my arm.

…

Seeing the pirate ship in the center, we decided to venture into the foreboding craft. The sails were dusty and torn, the wooden planks groaned under our weight. As we helped B.E.N up, he all of a sudden screamed and fell to the ships ground. Almost breaking the wooden planks.

When we turned to see what made him scream in fear, we saw the bones and remains of the notorious captain flint "Captain Flint?" I inquired out loud.

"In the flesh! Well, sort of," B.E.N rambled "except for skin, organs…or anything that resembles flesh…that's not there."

Jim and I started examining the skeleton while B.E.N kept rambling about his lost memory and the feeling that he was somehow here before. "And yet it's so odd. You know? I remember that there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know but I- I just can't remember what it was."

That's when we saw what resembled a memory chip in the bones of his fingers. One that oddly looked like it could fit in the back of B.E.N's head. I ripped it from the bony fingers and smiled in delight. B.E.N was caught in his own melancholy world, holding his head dramatically while the wires in the back of his head shook around aimlessly.

"B.E.N…..I Think I Just found your mind…" I kept myself from getting overly excited.

As the wires jumped into the mind piece, B.E.N shuddered. His voice becoming deluded his own code while his eyes flashed with images from his past. Once his eyes were finished flashing black and white, they turned to an icy blue instead of a neon green.

"You know, uh, Aaron. I was just thinking…I was just think-," his eyes widened before he smiled with a new found joy "It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my circuits… so that I could never tell anybody about his booby trap!"

Just as the ADHD robot exclaimed that, there was a rumble in the core. Followed by the heat from a plasma blaster falling out of place and landing in the center of the gold filled ground. Splitting the ground apart and making faults in the side. Plasma hitting the ground and causing the pirates all around to panic and run away.

"Speaking of which…flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure…so he rigged this whole planet…to blow higher than a kalepsian kite!" He then turned towards us and screamed in a mass panic "Run, boys! Run for your life!"

Jim then wedged himself under the throne of Flint's bones. "Aaron, B.E.N, You both go back and help the captain, half-life, and Doc. If I'm not there in five minutes leave without me."

I didn't want to leave my brother in the fiery inferno. Neither did B.E.N, because he tried to drag Jim out from under the control panel.

"I am not leaving without my buddy Jimmy." When he managed to pull him out from under the panel only to find him holding two wires and a sullen look on his face "Unless he looks at me like that…Bye Jim!"

Katana's pov

Though we heard rumbling in the distance we decided to not pay any mind to what was happening to Jim and Aaron. I couldn't bear to have anything bad happen to Jim. Hopefully he was safe in flint's trove, gaining his wealth.

"All my life I've dreamed of an adventure like this." Doppler sighed "I'm just sorry…I couldn't have been more helpful to any of you."

Captain Amelia only smiled gently and chuckled "Oh, Don't be daft. You've been very helpful….truly."

Ameiko only rolled her eyes at the vintage couple and looked away. She had told me before that she had dreamed of becoming a nomadic sailor with everyone else in half-life. But now we weren't sure if we were going to make it out alive.

"I feel like such a useless weakling." That's when he swung his once tied hands to rub his face "With abnormally thin wrists." He smiled with an idea and put his hands back behind him.

The guard watching us had his back facing us and was scratching his armpit.

"Excuse me, brutish pirate." The pirate burped loudly as a response to Doppler "Yes, you. I have a question. IS it that your body is too massive for your teeny-tiny head…or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny for your big fat body?"

Captain's eyes widened at Doppler's daunting nature. Ameiko noticed this and shook her head like he was going to die soon.

The Pirate took hold of Doppler's shirt and growled in his deep voice "I pummel you good!" he aimed his fist towards Doppler and almost hit him in the face.

"Yes, I'm sure you will. But before you do…I have one more question." Doppler smirked at his dear plan before releasing his trapped hands and gripping a gun. "Is this yours?"

The pirate's eyes widened and his snarl drooped down to a look of regret and fear while the gun was pointed to his oversized stomach.

I need to find Jim.

Jim's pov

I started the sputtering engines and turned the wheel with a rising hope. The exit was close enough. I was ridden with joy as we approached the portal "Yes! Morph we are so out of here!"

Morph smiled at me just as Silver cackled. Making me turn my head to him. His shadow shown upon our vehicle.

"Ah Jimbo!" He greeted with an appalling smile written through his cheeks "Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe." He was trying again, flattery. Trying to change my mind about his pirating ways. But that wasn't going to change. I hated him.

I took the blade from the corpse of Flint's belt. Pointing it at him and not wavering "Get Back!" I snarled. My eyes narrowed and my teeth gritting against each other.

Silver's smile melted into an unkind frown. My blood ran cold in my neck as his pirate hat shaded his eyes. The one glowing crimson eye reflected callous thoughts. My mind screamed at me to get out while I still could. But I stayed put. No matter how devilish my once friend seemed.

"I like you lad," his voice now scratchy and more foreboding. Which marred his once happy and friendly tone that I came to know "But I've come too far… to let you stand between me and me treasure."

As he advanced forward to me, my body began to shake. My hands no longer gripped the sword as tightly as it did before. I was terrified. He wasn't my friend. Not until he could prove it.

While backing into the wheel, a rouge plasma beam hit the engine of the ship. A bright blue light filled my vision as I toppled to the ground and the sword flew overboard. Followed by me.

The sword sliced my cheek while I made a sore attempt to gain a hold before I plummeted to my death. Below me, a magma hot core bubbled with a deathly enflamed red. My fingers were being skinned raw by the friction of the metal.

I felt the skin of my hands being burned, while my shirt billowed with smoke. I bit my tongue to refrain from screaming. Whatever tears left my eyes evaporated once in contact with the broiling air. Silver noticed my state and reached for me. I detached one of my raw hands from the hold and outstretched myself with whatever strength I had left.

"Jimbo! Reach for me now!" Silver ordered while trying to keep a grip on his treasure. His fingers just out of reach.

I gasped with the heat burning my throat "I-I can't!" Soon my hold disappeared from under my fingers sending me flailing down to a much hotter hold.

This time I couldn't hold in my pained screams. I let out a strangled shriek while the smell of my burning flesh filled my lungs almost causing me to gag. I was tired. My fingers no longer felt the burning pain of the metal on my skin. I wasn't even scared to fall to my death anymore. Yet I outstretched my hand. My eyes closed in faith that someone would help…anyone…

That's when I felt the comforting sensation of Silver's protective hands on my wrist. A feeling that I had forgotten when he was a threat. I let myself go limp in his grip and caught the breath of cool air for what seemed like the first time.

"Silver, you gave up?" I asked while using my remaining strength to pull myself up.

"Just a lifelong obsession Jim." He smiled jokingly "I'll get over it."

Just outside the portal, the welcoming faces of half-life. All of which had their wings outstretched readily. B.E.N Right next to Meiko who pulled us into the boat.


	16. Chapter 16

Treasure planet

Chapter 16

Jim's pov

"You're doing fine doctor. Now ease her over gently- -Gently!" Amelia shouted at doctor who made the slightest mistake of bumping into a few things

Her snapping voice made him flinch. Like he was still scared of the woman. We all knew that every living pirate was tied below deck and ready to be put behind bars. The shaking must have scared them.

Being on the ship again was the best feeling, as I finally got to rest my raw and severely burned fingers. Katana grappled me into a bone crushing hug. Her head nestled into the nape of my neck as a child would. No words were needed. She was happy that I was safe.

"Take us out of here metal man!" Amelia said to B.E.N

"Aye Captain!" he began punching numbers into his built in computer. His neon blue eyes searching on the screen while the ship revved. We were going home.

"Captain," sliver started in his flattering tone "You dropped from the heavens in the nick of-,"

"Save your claptrap for the judge silver!" Amelia snarled. Her ears flattening upon her head. Her irises altering into slits.

Silver chuckled nervously. His metallic hand running down his stubble jaw. His smile turning into a frown while he shared the same sight of Andromeda. She shook her head and hugged him tight. Unexpected from someone as tough and independent as her.

"Don't risk your life that much again. I can't lose you." She sniffed

"Don't worry Andrea," Silver soothed using her unwanted nickname "I won't leave you."

She smiled warmly at him. Glad that he was alive and he wasn't doomed inside the exploding planet. The wolf finally had her father back.

That's when the entire ship rumbled. Making the both of them stagger away from each other.

"Missile tail destabilized captain!" B.E.N shouted through the sputtering engine "Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity."

Doctor looked down grimly while mumbling numbers then looked at the Captain "We'll never clear the planet in time."

I rushed to the side of the ship and looked about. Along the horizon, then whence we came. The portal still open and running. Aaron rushed to my side and immediately got the memo through our eye contact.

We rushed side by side. Viewing over the lower deck to see shards of metal and a smaller missile thruster. A makeshift solar surfer waiting to be built.

"We have to go back!" I shouted.

"There's a portal back there it can get us out of here!" Aaron chimed in jumping down from the higher deck. Silver looked towards us along with everyone in half-life

"Pardon me, boys. But didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?!" Doppler asked while trying to stay calm.

"Yes." Aaron ripped a piece of metal and I picked up the missile launcher "But we're gonna change that!"

"Were gonna open a different door."

At the first thought of the entire scenario Doppler was certain that it wouldn't work. Yet silver liked the idea. Along with the Captain. Both said to listen to us. Meiko and Keiko ran up to us and helped lift the missile tail onto the long piece of metal. Andromeda and Katana knitted the wires together to make sure it would start by just friction alone. Silver switched his mechanical hand to wield the metal together. The steel binding together like two magnets.

Ameiko lifted the lightweight, makeshift solar surfer onto the side of the ship. Ready to balance Aaron and me. My hands and part of my chest might've been scorched, but I wanted to help those whom I've learned to love more than I needed to care for myself.

Before we launched off we both looked at Silver and in sync we said "No matter what happens…keep the ship heading towards the portal."

"Fifty-Eight seconds." B.E.N shouted from the crow's nest. We looked to him then back to silver who pursed his lips as if he was about to cry

Without waiting for an answer we looked at half-life, turned our head forward with our eyes close with fear rippling through them, and we launched off. Both of us riding on the same board. Sammy was the one that shouted "You heard them! Get this heap of junk turned around."

To which everyone complied.

It didn't take long for Aaron and me to notice that the five half-life girls were flying with us. Side by side. They dodging and veering from the flames with the same grace as when we first met them. Even if sparks and fire scorched their feathers, they kept going. Rubble and debris hitting them and cutting them around the body, they persevered.

We smiled…until the engine on our vehicle sputtered dead. Making everyone in half-life screech to halt.

"Keep going and don't stop!" Aaron shouted. Andromeda nodded and everyone followed.

Andromeda's pov

I could hear my father willing them to keep going and emerge from the flames, the sound of my own heartbeat against my chest while I willed myself not to cry.

"Go to the right! The right!"

"I know, I know! Will you just let me drive?!" Doppler retorted

I chuckled at the sound of their bantering and kept listening.

"Twenty-Five seconds!" B.E.N shouted

In my peripheral vision I was able to see that everyone from half-life had scorched feathers and webbing. Some of their hair catching ash and sparks from the surrounding machinery and magma.

"Come on lads." I heard my father wish. "Come on Andrea…I can't lose you after all we've been through."

I sighed and sniffed "I don't wanna lose you either…daddy." I said, knowing that he couldn't hear me actually call him dad instead of formally father.

I didn't bother to listen to the countdown, nor look to see if Jim or Aaron made it through the engine failure. All I could hear was the half-lives heart beats. The rhythmic sounds of our breathing. The crashing sounds of the planet turning itself inside out.

Before my eyes, there was Jim and Aaron riding their solar surfer. Hands outstretched towards the portal icons. Aiming towards the Montressor spaceport. Only one shot.

Half-life closed their eyes and made one more death defying swoop into what we thought was a deathly inferno, only the slight bell sound to ease my trust. Silence.


	17. Chapter 17

Treasure planet

Chapter 17

Aaron's pov

The portal opened to the cool air of the empty space. The ship flooded out of the portal along with those we came to love. Cheering their praises towards Jim and me. I felt free. Loved.

"Aaron!" Andromeda flew to me and tackled me to the ship's deck while Jim gathered his praises. I'm proud of that little daredevil.

Silver smiled from afar and Doc hugged Amelia to his chest. Only for them to pull away and look at one another. Both smiling lovingly towards one another. It was about time. I looked to Jim whom was being hugged by none other than the leader of half-life. Katana.

"I'd be proud to recommend you both to the interstellar academy. They could use a man like you." Amelia said to the both of us.

Doppler bounded towards us in a hurry "Just wait until your mother hears about this." His smile harshened after a while "Of course, we may have to downplay the life-threatening parts."

"I love you" Katana hummed kissing Jim on the cheek then detaching herself to stand by the rest of their group.

Andromeda only smiled and kissed my forehead. Followed by her standing by her father. Ameiko and Sammy held one another in an embrace while Jim and I were hugged by B.E.N who rambled on and on, until he was crying on our shoulders. Meiko smiled and hugged the lanky robot. Her cheeks turning a bright red. She really did like that robot.

I turned my head to the rest of half-life. Keiko, Meiko, Ameiko, and Sammy were still above deck. Andromeda, Silver, and Katana had vanished.

…

Jim's pov

We were able to find everyone in the ship stowaways. Awaiting to escape. Even without saying goodbye. Leaning on the wooden stern, I smiled. Everyone else in half-life joined them. Thinking that we'd be fooled to think that they were all going to stow life-line ropes. We weren't fooled. They were nomads.

"I may never see you all again." Ameiko nearly shouted "We are built for war, which means we are a packaged deal. Not one, not four, all of our freaky little faces."

"Shhh," Andromeda shushed "We know where you are, you need to stay with your mom and your new step-father."

"But, we're meant to wander." Katana sighed

"You never quit, do ya?" I asked with a smirk in my voice

They all looked at us with fear in their eyes. Andromeda and Silver sighed and turned around shamefully.

"Why?" Aaron asked

Silver huffed while giving a pleading look to me and Aaron. "I taught you lads too well."

Meiko and Keiko paced to us and placed their hands on our shoulders. "If you don't mind, we'd just like to get silver to avoid prison." Meiko stated

"Katana's only living relative is dead, Andromeda only has her father, me and Meiko…we're orphans. Sammy has no work to do here" Keiko croaked "Silver might be a backstabbing pirate, but he's still our pirate captain."

"But, you…You can't leave me here." Ameiko sobbed, it made my heart break to see whom I've chosen to be my friend cry.

That's when Katana's face lit up "Jim, Aaron, what do you say we ship out with us? You and us. Half-life and Hawkins full of ourselves and no ties to anyone?"

Morph had shifted into a pirate's hat and hopped onto my head. I only chuckled halfheartedly "When we first came onto this boat…we would've taken you up on that offer in a second…but uh." I trailed off

"We met this old cyborg and the most beautiful, and talented individuals…" Aaron continued for me. "A certain girl told my brother that…he could chart his own course." He looked at Andromeda then back down "I met the most amazing wolf that taught me how to trust and love unconditionally."

With a gulp of air we both stood up straight and said in sync like we always had "That's what I'm gonna do."

Ameiko sighed and let her hand wander to the opening lever as a welcome to let her childhood best friends go. With a sniff, she wiped away her tears. She smiled at Sammy then at us "look at you both, glowing like a solar fire. You boys are something special. You're going to rattle the stars."

Without missing a beat, I clung to Katana and held her tight. Everyone followed suit and we all piled into a hug. For the first time, I saw everyone in half-life, all at the same time, cry. It didn't matter what others thought. It was just us in our own little world. Forced to detach from everyone, we smirked.

Everyone besides me, Aaron, Ameiko, and Sammy got into the now floating solar sailor. Giving one last glance, Silver smiled at Morph then at me.

"Morphy. I got a little job for ya," Silver whispered to the purple-pink mass of goo "I need you to keep an eye on these little pups. Will you do me that little favor?" Silver now had more tears in his eyes than before.

Morph trilled happily and joined me and Aaron away from the boat. Away from his original master. His face saddened as he watched Andromeda pull the remaining anchors from their escape, finally tossing two handfuls of jewels. All of half-life followed suit and smiled warmly.

"That is for you dear mother…to rebuild that inn of hers. And to take care of our soldiers." Katana smiled

"Stay out of trouble, ya old scallywags." I joked

"Why, Jimbo, lad….When have we ever done otherwise?" They exclaimed in unison while sinking down through space. Their laughter echoing through the cool morning air.

I stayed there, watching them over the horizon


	18. Chapter 18

Treasure planet

Epilogue

No one's pov

Music boomed through the Benbow. Individuals of different reaches from Montresser was here celebrating the rebirth of the Hawkins's beloved inn. Which was built to the point where you couldn't recognize it from the one which burned.

Ameiko and Sammy jigged around in their evening wear. Waiting for their friends to come home. Knowing they had gone to the Interstellar Academy. The two boys hadn't said when they would graduate. Nor when they were due to come to the party.

Two robotic policemen entered the room. Making the whole crowd turn to them in shock. Wondering if Jim and Aaron were in trouble again. Only for them to part ways and show the nearly-twin boys wearing captains uniforms. Morph changed into a medallion and placed himself at Jim's chest. Aaron shaking hands with one of the cops.

Nearly in the back, there was Amelia and Doppler. Holding the four stepsiblings to Ameiko. One being a dog hybrid. Whom they decided to name Jaron. A mix of Jim and Aaron's names. Everyone was completely happy.

…

Jim danced with his mother Sara, hearing multiple bangs on the door. Luckily not breaking it down. Aaron rushed to the door and opened to see the familiar faces of the pirates he called friends. Meiko, Keiko, Katana, Andromeda, and Sammy paced into the Benbow, getting tackled by all the hugs from their friends.

"Mom!" Aaron grabbed Andromeda's hand whilst Jim grabbed Katana's, dragging them to their mother. "This is Andromeda."

"And this is Katana." Jim introduced

"It's nice to meet you..."

"Hybrids." Meiko finished for her

"Freaks." Keiko followed

"I was going to say individuals, but…okay." Sara said "how do you know my sons?" she asked

Jim and Aaron smirked before saying in unison "It all started when we learned of the Half-Life's….."


End file.
